The Last Shadow
by samyy
Summary: Até onde você iria para salvar quem você ama? O que você faria se dependesse apenas de você o sofrimento deste alguém? Querer nem sempre adianta, a verdade machuca, a realidade corrói, o amor pode ser letal, depende apenas da dose. E/O. WARNING : Existem cenas de violência, tortura e sexo, ou seja, SOMENTE ADULTOS. 18
1. Chapter 1

**26 de março de 2012**

**Galpão III**

**14:51**

_Os olhos abriam com dificuldade, ainda não sabia distinguir se o que estava vendo era real ou apenas alucinação. A respiração era pesada, algo difícil de realizar, se concentrou o máximo que conseguiu 'inspira expira inspira expira'. Aos poucos a imagem foi clareando - era real._

_"Finalmente! Você não cansa de dormir não?! Vim aqui apenas perguntar se você gostaria de dar uma última olhada na sua amiguinha, amante, parceira... enfim... se despedir dela" Anne disse séria, fazendo um sinal para Eric, que devagar surgiu com Olivia inconsciente em seu colo._

_"O o o que você fez com ela? Por que despedir?" Elliot perguntou com a voz ainda baixa, travada, o ódio que estava sentindo ia além do imaginável, tinha nojo de olhar para a cara de Anne._

_"Você sabe por que, não se faça de ingênuo Stabler! Agora, agradeça por eu ter deixado você ainda olhar para ela uma última vez... isso é pra você ver que eu não sou tão má como vocês pensam!" Anne disse agachando perto de Elliot com um sorriso dissimulado no rosto._

_"Por favor, não mate ela... Eu faço o que você quiser, mas por favor Anne, não mate ela! Eu imploro!" Quando ele caiu em si sobre o que ela estava falando entrou em choque, a realidade esmagou seu peito e o desespero o atingiu. Elliot não tinha mais forças para levantar, mas precisava tentar, por Olivia... por ele._

_"Cala a boca, já está cansativo você choramingando no meu ouvido! Não sei como eu aguentei essa sua voz irritante por todos esses dias... pelo menos a visão do seu corpo valeu a pena, até te levaria comigo pra aproveitar mais um pouco, mas sabe como as coisas são... negócios ..." - Anne disse sorrindo, acariciando o rosto sujo de Elliot – "Thomas apague ele! Depois termine o serviço. " ela completou levantando, logo saindo dali com Gabriel e Eric carregando Olivia._

_"Me leve no lugar dela! POR FAVOR! Não mate a Olivia, eu imploro! ANNE..." Elliot se debateu com todas as forças, não suportava ver Anne sumindo do seu campo de visão com Olivia, tentou se livrar do golpe de Thomas, mas não conseguiu. Apenas um soco e Elliot já não enxergava mais nada._

_Thomas terminou de jogar gasolina nos cômodos de galpão. Rapidamente saiu e antes de trancar a porta, acendeu um fósforo e jogou._

* * *

**N/A:**- Essa fic foi baseada no episódio 11x12 "Shadow", então quem quiser acompanhar é bom assistir, principalmente pra entender quem é Anne! :)

- A história acontece depois da 12ª temporada, porém a idade de ambos é um pouco menor do que a da série. :D

- Estilo_ "Collapse"? _Sim! Conterá cenas de violência, tortura e sexo, ou seja, somente adultos!

**Se curtiu, detestou, ou vai seguir 'pra ver no que vai dar' deixe uma review, eu preciso saber se o esforço é válido, afinal o mais importante da história é o leitor! ;***


	2. Chapter 2

**21 de março**

**Apartamento de Olivia**

**22:10**

O teto parecia a coisa mais interessante do mundo naquele momento. Olivia havia chegado em casa há mais ou menos duas horas e até então não tinha conseguido se mover do sofá. A vida estava de cabeça pra baixo. Quando ela finalmente havia se permitido envolver com o David, eles tiveram que romper. Agora, mais do que nunca ela estava sentindo a falta que Elliot fazia, a falta do conforto que o abraço dele trazia, das palavras dele, que querendo ou não sempre a faziam sorrir.

Depois de ficar ensaiando um bom tempo com o celular na mão, discou o número de Elliot, mas não teve coragem de ligar. _E se dessa vez ele atendesse? E se ele também precisasse dela? E se... e se... e se..._ Ela estava exausta de tantas incertezas. Tudo o que ela pôde fazer meses atrás para tentar contatá-lo foi em vão... ao se lembrar disso sentiu novamente a raiva que havia conseguido evitar nesse ultimo mês. Decidiu que o melhor a fazer era tomar um bom banho, dormir e quem sabe quando acordasse a vida não fosse tão difícil.

**22 de março**

**08:05**

Olivia acordou cedo e inacreditavelmente estava bem disposta. Saiu para correr um pouco, foi ao mercado, depois pegou suas correspondências na portaria e subiu.

Sentou no balcão da cozinha para ver as contas absurdas que haviam chegado como sempre fazia. Dentre algumas contas e várias propagandas se deparou com uma carta escrita à mão. Estranhou, afinal não era sempre que isso acontecia. Abriu rapidamente e se deparou com a letra de Elliot.

_"Querida Liv,_

_Eu sei que estivemos distantes durante esses meses. Também sei que errei... mas quero que você saiba que eu não deixei de pensar em você um minuto sequer._

_Não sei quando você receberá essa carta, mas de qualquer forma estarei no "Sant Ambroeus" dia 22 às 21 horas, te esperando._

_Preciso te ver, conversar... enfim..._

_Abraços._

_Ell"_

Chocada talvez fosse a palavra certa para descrever Olivia. De início ela estranhou Elliot escrever uma carta, mas depois de uns segundos se convenceu de que realmente se tratava dele. Um alívio tomou conta dela, finalmente se reencontraria com seu amigo. A raiva e o rancor que sentiu por meses virou pó. Ele havia procurado por ela e só isso já bastava para todo o sentimento bom, guardado por anos, ressurgir.

Olivia aproveitou o resto do dia para se arrumar, a ocasião era especial então o esforço valeria a pena. Colocou um vestido preto que havia comprado há pouco tempo, mas até então não tinha usado. Os cabelos achou por bem deixá-los soltos ao natural, sabia que era o jeito que Elliot mais gostava, além disso não queria deixar tão claro a importância que esse jantar tinha para ela.

Chegou pontualmente no restaurante, mas Elliot ainda não havia chegado. Para adiantar as coisas ela escolheu uma mesa e sentou.

_"Ele provavelmente está preso no trânsito..."_ Olivia dizia para si mesma, justificando o atraso dele. Olhava o celular de minuto em minuto na esperança de uma ligação, mensagem, qualquer coisa.

Uma hora se passou e nada. A situação já estava se tornando constrangedora. Ela segurando uma mesa sozinha, sem pedir nenhum prato para comer. Já estava xingando mentalmente Elliot.

"Como eu fui idiota de acreditar nele!" Olivia pensou alto, ficando automaticamente vermelha ao perceber que várias pessoas haviam ouvido e a encaravam.

Pegou o celular com raiva e discou. Depois de quatro toques alguém atendeu.

"Elliot eu não estou acreditando..." Olivia já havia começado a falar quando foi interrompida.

"O Ell está dormindo, quem está falando?" Uma mulher com a voz de quem acabou de acordar perguntou.

"O Ell? Kathy, é você?!" Olivia perguntou mudando o tom de voz, estranhando uma mulher ter atendido.

"Não, não sou a Kathy... meu nome é Anne, agora por favor diz o que você quer com o Elliot que eu também estou exausta... você sabe, ele não é um homem tão fácil de saciar..." Anne disse com a voz insinuante rindo.

Olivia estava cega de raiva, não quis nem terminar de ouvir e desligou o celular.

"Vagabunda!" ela resmungou com raiva. No estado em que estava não sabia se havia xingado essa tal Anne, ou ela mesma por ter perdido tempo em estar ali.

Levantou da mesa e foi para o bar do restaurante. Precisava de algo mais forte. Enquanto bebia, Olivia se afogava em pensamentos e em 99,9% deles Elliot estava presente. Ela não conseguia entender... só de pensar que ele estava com outra mulher naquele momento, sentia-se enjoada.

"Posso te pagar um drink?" um homem alto, forte, de terno, se aproximou de Olivia oferecendo uma taça.

"Se eu fosse você não faria isso..." Olivia disse com a cara fechada.

"Por que não? Adoraria fazer companhia a uma mulher tão bonita e elegante, com todo respeito é claro." Ele perguntou sentando no banco ao lado dela.

"Porque é capaz de eu dar prejuízo à você..." ela respondeu com o olhar levemente embriagado.

"Eu não me importo, se eu conseguir tirar um sorriso desse rosto lindo já valerá a noite!" ele disse charmoso, e na altura em que Olivia estava, considerou encantador. Sabia que provavelmente ele era um conquistador barato, mas é sempre bom ter alguém para massagear o ego e naquele momento ela precisava.

**23 de março**

**Galpão III**

**06:30**

Olivia acordou assustada. A dor de cabeça estava forte e o frio que estava sentindo já incomodava. Ela tentou mexer as mãos mas não conseguiu pois estavam presas acima de sua cabeça, foi quando percebeu que estava em pé.

Ao sentir que estava completamente despida congelou. Tentou lembrar desesperadamente da noite anterior, em como foi parar ali, mas a última coisa que conseguia recordar era o momento em que ligou para Elliot.

_"Elliot? Meu Deus... o que..."_ pensou indignada. O lugar estava escuro e conforme Olivia forçava a vista para enxergar, a visão do corpo de Elliot foi ganhando forma e aos poucos se tornando nítida. Tentou chamá-lo mas tanto sua boca quanto a dele estavam tapados com uma fita.

"Bom dia Olivia! Como passou a noite? Pela cara de ressaca foi boa..."- Anne começou a falar brincando com uma arma na mão – "Você deve estar se perguntando por que Elliot está aqui... na verdade ele chegou um pouco antes, estava agitado, foi necessário dar um remedinho para ele apagar. Enfim... já faz mais de doze horas que isso aconteceu e passou da hora dele levantar!" ela completou virando a arma para o chão e dando um tiro.

O barulho ecoou por todo o galpão, fazendo Elliot acordar transtornado. Ao ver Olivia ele tremeu. Ontem quando Anne disse que a traria ele não acreditou que isso realmente fosse acontecer, ou talvez preferisse não acreditar... pelo pouco tempo em que esteve com Anne, foi mais que o suficiente para perceber o quanto ela era violenta e descontrolada, e se tem uma coisa que ele não suportaria ver é Olivia sofrer.

"Olá Elliot... eu sei que você nunca viu sua ex-parceira assim, mas não precisa ficar envergonhado... Na verdade é bom os dois se acostumarem..." falou Anne com um sorriso cínico.

Tanto ele quanto ela estavam desesperados, mas o treinamento que tiveram a vida toda os ajudaram a pelo menos tentar manter a calma. Por um instante o olhar dos dois cruzou, mas não conseguiram manter contato, Anne entrou entre os dois, impedindo o contato.

"Eu queria que o nosso querido amigo _Ash _estivesse aqui para se divertir com vocês, mas infelizmente quando o encontrei ele estava na Europa e pelas minhas contas seria bem difícil trazer um corpo para a América... acabei jogando no mar mesmo... quem sabe um dia a maré não traga ele pra cá!" ela continuou com seu monólogo se divertindo cada vez mais com os olhares ora assustados ora indignados de Elliot e Olivia.

"Só para esclarecer, vocês dois não sairão vivos daqui, mas até isso acontecer teremos muito tempo para nos divertir, fiquem tranquilos. Preciso correr atrás do tempo perdido, afinal foram cinco longos anos naquela prisão chata... era incrível como nada de interessante acontecia, só tive um momento breve de diversão que foi quando matei a sonsa da minha companheira de cela... ver o brilho do olhar dela sumir foi uma das coisas mais excitantes que eu vi" – Enquanto contava os olhos de Anne brilhavam vidrados em um ponto distante – "... enfim, já falei demais. Vou soltar um pouco a mão de vocês. Aqui tem algumas peças de roupa caso queiram... daqui a pouco eu volto. Ah, e não sejam idiotas de tentarem escapar, que vocês não conseguirão nada além de me deixar muito brava, e tenham certeza que isso apenas será bom para mim." Ela completou, logo saindo, trancando a grade e apertando o botão que abria a trava das mãos deles.

A primeira reação dos dois foi tirar a fita da boca, afinal já estavam sufocando com aquilo.

Pela primeira vez em meses se encararam despidos de qualquer máscara, de qualquer casca, de qualquer roupa.

* * *

**N/A: **Buenas!

Sim, como vocês podem ver a fic voltou no tempo! Esse capítulo ficou mais leve, mas como sabemos o vento anuncia a tempestade... rs.

**Enfim, curtiram? não? Deixem uma review, isso me fará feliz! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**23 de março**

**Galpão III**

**06:30 a.m.**

Por um instante esqueceram o lugar e o estado em que estavam. Olivia fez um gesto como se fosse abraçar Elliot, mas parou, travou, como se algo a impedisse de seguir.

Elliot estranhou a parada repentina, afinal o que ele mais queria naquele momento era abraça-la forte e nunca mais soltar, como se isso fosse protegê-la e poupá-la de qualquer sofrimento, mas Olivia fez exatamente o contrário, quebrou o contato visual e foi até o canto onde estavam algumas roupas.

"Liv, eu..." ele foi atrás querendo entender o que estava acontecendo com ela, mas antes de começar Olivia o interrompeu.

"Só tem uma blusa e uma calça, que ótimo!" ela falou irritada.

"Pode usar os dois, tudo bem." Elliot respondeu de forma simples. Não ligava de não vestir nada, se Olivia estivesse bem, ele também ficaria.

"Não. Não é justo. Fique com a calça, a blusa é grande, eu consigo me cobrir." Ela disse seca, entregando a calça para ele, sem encará-lo.

Elliot não contestou. Depois de vestida Olivia voltou o olhar para Elliot.

"Como você está? Ela machucou você?" perguntou preocupada, tentando não demonstrar o que estava sentindo.

"Estou bem... na verdade eu mal fiquei acordado, ela logo aplicou algum calmante no meu braço e eu apaguei.." ele disse de forma breve.

Conforme ele se aproximava de Olivia, mais ela recuava.

"Menos mal. Como você veio parar aqui?" Olivia perguntou curiosa.

"Uma ligação... uma mulher ligou, provavelmente Anne se passando por médica, informando que você estava internada e precisaria fazer uma cirurgia complicada e como eu era o único contato de emergência no seu prontuário teria que estar presente... passou um endereço onde eu teria que assinar alguns papéis. Eu... eu fiquei tão transtornado que não desconfiei de nada... nem liguei para ninguém para confirmar... apenas peguei meu carro e corri." Ele explicou nervoso com o próprio erro.

"E você não pensou em me ligar?! Bom, não pensou nisso durante todos esses meses, por que pensaria agora?" ela perguntou irritada, respirando fundo em seguida, afinal de nada adiantaria discutir com Elliot naquele momento.

"Liv, as coisas não são assim, não julgue sem ouvir todos os lados..." Elliot disse em sua defesa, tentando acalmar os ânimos.

"Falou o homem justo. Poupe-me Elliot, nada justifica o fato de você ter ignorado todas as minhas ligações... mas, agora não é hora de discutir o que passou, precisamos sair daqui." Olivia ficou ainda mais nervosa com a calma de Elliot, agindo como se fosse normal sumir por uns meses e não dar sinal de vida.

"Você está certa, eu consegui machucar quem eu mais amo... nada justifica o que eu fiz, me desculpa." Elliot disse com a voz e a cabeça baixa. Imaginava a dimensão do erro que tinha cometido ao não voltar, mas a proporção que isso havia tomado na vida de Olivia não tinha como ele saber.

"O que você disse?!" Olivia perguntou surpresa. Não havia entendido ao certo o que ele quis dizer.

"Bom, como você disse antes, precisamos sair daqui. Alguma sugestão?!" ele mudou de assunto. Ali não era lugar para expor seus sentimentos.

Olivia exalou forte com a mudança repentina, porém preferiu ignorar por hora o assunto. Foi perto da grade na tentativa de enxergar melhor o lugar que estavam, mas como estava escuro não tinha como saber ao certo o tamanho do lugar, ou se havia portas. O lugar era diferente, não tinha como saber se era uma casa, ou uma garagem, ou o que exatamente. Eram quatro paredes de concreto e uma grade, como uma sela de prisão. Havia travas, como se aquilo tivesse sido planejado especificamente para manter alguém em cárcere. Como Anne era milionária e tinha muita influência na cidade, não seria nada estranho ela ter feito aquele lugar para isso.

"Ela está sozinha aqui?!" Olivia perguntou na esperança de Elliot saber a resposta.

"Por enquanto só estive com ela, mas provavelmente tem mais pessoas envolvidas, afinal Anne não aguentaria carregar e me prender aqui sem ajuda de alguém." concluiu Elliot.

"Ok. Pelo visto ela vem aqui sempre sozinha, então vamos..." Olivia começou a expor o que estava planejando quando foi interrompida.

"Vamos o que Olivia?" Anne perguntou abrindo a grade e entrando.

Olivia automaticamente fechou a cara e encarou Elliot que estava no canto oposto. Ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, como se conversassem, quando de repente Elliot agarrou Anne por trás e Olivia a desarmou.

A movimentação foi rápida. Olivia deu um soco na cara dela, fazendo Anne perder os sentidos. Os dois saíram correndo. Olivia passou a arma para Elliot, pois estava tremendo muito com a adrenalina. Conforme andavam percebiam que o lugar era bem maior do que imaginavam. Ainda estava um breu, o que aumentava, e muito, a tensão.

"Elliot está tudo bem?" Olivia perguntou ao ouvir um barulho abafado. Mexeu as mãos na esperança de tocá-lo, mas não o encontrou.

"Ell!" ela gritou entrando em pânico. Não sabia se corria e tentava sair dali mesmo sem Elliot, ou se ficava para tentar ajudá-lo.

Decidiu correr, afinal se um saísse seria mais fácil de conseguir ajuda e salvar o outro.

Mal começou a correr, sentiu um golpe na barriga a fazendo cair com força no chão.

Os chutes vinham de todos os lados. Olivia tentou se proteger, mas não conseguia enxergar um palmo na sua frente.

"Para!" Olivia gritou, estava mais nervosa por não saber do seu parceiro, do que com dor.

Eles não pararam.

"Parem! Levantem os dois!" Anne ordenou acendendo as luzes minutos depois.

Ao ver a imagem de Elliot, Olivia sentiu uma pontada no peito. Como era difícil vê-lo machucado. O rosto estava sangrando e dois homens o mantinham em pé. Ela não estava muito diferente, dois homens também a seguravam.

Com as luzes acesas tiveram uma dimensão do lugar. Era um galpão, imenso, equipado com coisas no mínimo estranhas. A primeira coisa que os olhos buscaram foi um portão de saída, mas não encontraram nada além de janelas altas.

"Eu avisei, mas vocês são muito burros... Gostaram do lugar que eu fiz só para gente se divertir?!" Anne perguntou ficando de frente para os dois.

Não se manifestaram.

"Acho que tá sujo aqui, deixa eu limpar." Anne disse de aproximando de Elliot, passando de forma grosseira um pano no rosto machucado dele.

"Você é doente!" Olivia disse com raiva.

"Quanta ingenuidade." - falou Anne rindo alto de forma debochada - "Bom, primeiro eu quero que vocês me devolvam as roupas que eu emprestei, e depois se despeçam. Vocês passarão o dia separados." Anne completou séria, fazendo um sinal para os homens soltarem os braços de Elliot e Olivia.

"O que você quer com a gente?! Elliot perguntou nervoso.

"Apenas ver vocês sofrerem um pouco... só por diversão. Hoje em dia precisamos de lazer, o estresse de quem tem a vida corrida como a minha é muito grande." Ela disse com o sorriso cínico como sempre.

"Eu não vou a lugar algum..." Olivia disse com a voz travada de raiva.

"Você quem sabe... mas seu amiguinho vai pagar em dobro por isso." Anne respondeu fazendo um sinal para os homens segurarem os dois novamente. "Você tem certeza que não vai devolver a blusa?" ela perguntou à Olivia, em seguida dando um chute forte em Elliot, fazendo-o se curvar de dor.

"Para! Sua louca!" Olivia gritou ao ver Elliot cair.

"Você decide!" Anne disse dando outro chute em Elliot.

Olivia não conseguia mais ver Elliot curvado daquela forma, tirou a blusa e jogou na cara de Anne.

"Muito bem! Agora você, me dê a calça." Anne virou para Elliot com um sorriso de satisfação.

Elliot não contestou, tirou a calça e entregou a ela. Não aguentaria ver essa louca machucando Olivia.

"Bom menino. Agora vamos que o dia está apenas começando. Tragam ela." Anne acariciou o rosto de Elliot logo saindo de perto dele, levando Olivia para longe. Apesar de ter sido praticamente arrastada, Olivia não contestou, preferia mil vezes que Anne focasse nela e deixasse Elliot de lado.

"O que você vai fazer com ela?! Anne, não..." Elliot gritou, mas foi em vão.

Ao chegarem do lado de fora do Galpão o Sol os cegou momentaneamente. A paisagem era monótona, um campo enorme, sem relevos, sem nenhuma construção próxima, apenas mato a perder de vista.

Caminharam um pouco até um poste de metal no meio do campo. Prenderam Olivia em pé, com as mãos para trás. Um ferro a prendia pela barriga a impedindo de sentar ou curvar o corpo.

"Tenha um bom dia!" Anne disse saindo de perto, sendo seguida pelos dois homens.

Olivia não disse nada, apenas virou o rosto. Como ainda era cedo o Sol não estava tão forte.

Assim que entrou no Galpão, Anne foi direto para Elliot.

"Cade Olivia? O que você fez com ela?" Elliot perguntou tentando se livrar dos dois homens que o seguravam.

"Calma, ela está apenas tomando um Sol... pegando um bronzeado. Nada demais." Anne disse calma.

Carregaram Elliot até um canto do galpão onde havia uma caixa no chão.

"Você parece estar bem cansado, precisa sentar um pouco. Vamos lá Elliot, entre nessa caixa e descanse." Anne disse séria, algemando as mãos dele para trás.

"Você só pode estar louca em achar que eu vou entrar ai..." ele disse rindo de nervoso. É lógico que ele caberia ali.

"Ai aiii vocês não aprendem mesmo, a gente tem que explicar tudo... Cada segundo que você demorar para dar um jeito de entrar nessa caixa, é um minuto a mais que Olivia vai sofrer, entende agora?!" Anne disse entediada com a relutância de Elliot.

"Essa caixa não tem nem 1 metro quadrado, nem metade disso... não tem como..." ele argumentou, mas ao ver a cara irredutível de Anne olhando para o relógio seguiu e com dificuldade entrou na maldita caixa. "Satisfeita?" ele perguntou irônico.

"Ainda não. Abaixa a cabeça que vou fechar." Anne respondeu forçando a cabeça dele para baixo. Apesar de estar praticamente esmagado a caixa fechou. Havia um buraco pequeno em cada canto para entrar ar. "Tenha um bom dia Elliot." Anne disse finalmente se afastando.

"Heyyy, como assim bom dia? Anne!" Elliot gritou ao ouvir os passos ficando cada vez mais distantes. Não estava acreditando que ela o deixaria ali o dia todo, ele não conseguia mexer nem um dedo, imagina ficar ali sufocado. Forçou com a cabeça na intenção de abrir a caixa, mas não deu certo.

* * *

Seis horas depois e Olivia não aguentava mais ficar ali. O Sol estava forte, não havia sombra e ela não conseguia esconder nem o rosto. As pernas, a barriga e os braços doíam e de hora em hora um dos homens ia lá jogar água fria. Não aguentava mais o choque térmico, o sol e a posição.

"Por favor... me tira daqui... por favor." ela implorou a um dos homens que estava ali.

Ele não respondeu nada, apenas virou e voltou para o galpão.

* * *

**23 de março**

**Galpão III**

**07:45 p.m.**

O Sol já havia sumido quando Anne finalmente mandou tirar Olivia de lá. Quando a soltaram ela despencou. Um dos homens a ergueu e junto com o outro a carregou para dentro.

Elliot estava cochilando quando abriram a caixa. Não conseguia se mexer direito, as pernas e os braços haviam dormido, a única coisa que ele ainda sentia era o rosto.

Assim que Elliot e Olivia estavam lado a lado, carregados pelos homens, Anne surgiu.

"Nossa como você está corada, realçou seu cabelo, seu rosto, ficou até mais bonita!" - Anne disse sarcástica passando a mão de leve na pele de Olivia, que mesmo querendo, não conseguiu reagir. - "E você Elliot, como foi o descanso?" - perguntou feliz ao ver que tinha conseguido o que queria. - "Eu gosto de ver vocês dois assim.. quietos. Como minha mãe sempre disse: Nada como a obediência! Agora vocês aproveitem a companhia um do outro, afinal devem ter bastante coisa para conversar, não? Mas antes Thomas vai passar esse creme milagroso e caríssimo em você Olivia, não quero que você acorde assim toda queimada, preciso de vocês dois inteiros amanhã. Tenham bons sonhos meus anjinhos." Anne completou logo saindo.

Olivia tentou se livrar de Eric, que a segurava com força, mas não conseguiu.

"Não toque nela!" Elliot gritou ao ver Thomas despejando o creme nas mãos.

"É melhor você parar de se mexer antes que eu perca a paciência." Thomas falou com a voz grossa tentando passar o creme nas pernas dela. Olivia parou imediatamente, naquela situação ela estava em desvantagem e completamente vulnerável, não se arriscaria por tão pouco. Apenas fechou os olhos e virou o rosto, não era obrigada a ver a cara daquele nojento se deliciando ao passar as mãos por todo o corpo dela.

Pouco tempo depois Thomas terminou e enfim arrastaram Elliot e Olivia de volta para a sela. Assim que jogaram os dois e trancaram a grade sumiram na escuridão.

Olivia se encolheu em um canto, estava tremendo de frio. Elliot se aproximou com dificuldade. Queria falar e perguntar muitas coisas, mas era evidente que ela não queria conversar, estava visivelmente exausta.

"Liv, é melhor você deitar um pouco..." ele falou percebendo o quanto estava mal.

Havia um cobertor jogado no chão, Elliot pegou e cobriu Olivia na tentativa de fazê-la parar de tremer.

"Vem aqui Ell... você também deve estar com frio." ela disse com a voz baixa, erguendo o cobertor com a mão.

Elliot mesmo receoso aceitou e se juntou a ela.

A distância entre os dois era mínima, a cumplicidade entre eles era tão grande que não houve estranhamento a proximidade. Era como se quanto mais perto estivessem, mais poderiam proteger um ao outro.

Olivia juntou suas mãos às de Elliot que estavam próximas ao peitoral dele e ficaram assim, em silêncio até enfim dormirem.

* * *

**N/A:** **Reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ATENÇÃO! ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTÉM CENAS DE TORTURA E VIOLÊNCIA, OU SEJA SOMENTE ADULTOS.**

**Galpão III**

**24 de março**

**09:15 a.m.**

Olivia apesar de delirar quase a noite toda, conseguiu descansar, ao contrário de Elliot que não pregou os olhos. Ver Olivia tremer a noite inteira apenas aumentava o ódio que ele estava sentindo por Anne.

Conforme a madrugada avançava e o frio aumentava, mais os dois se juntavam tentando se aquecer.

Quando finalmente Elliot tinha conseguido cochilar, Anne surgiu puxando o cobertor e jogando um balde de água nos dois.

"Hora de acordar!" ela gritou se afastando.

"Você perdeu a noção?!" Elliot levantou nervoso, avançando para cima de Anne, mas logo foi contido por Thomas e Mike.

"Ui quanta raiva!" Anne falou rindo "E com essa ai? O que está acontecendo?" perguntou em seguida apontando para Olivia que continuava deitada.

"O que você acha idiota? Uma pessoa fica o dia inteiro no Sol, sem um minuto de sombra, o que você acha que acontece? Você acha que ela vai ficar bem como se nada tivesse acontecido? Que o corpo não vai reagir?" Elliot começou a falar gritando.

"Cala a boca... que irritante! Eric confere se ela está com febre." Anne ordenou ficando séria pela primeira vez.

"Está bastante quente, senhora." Eric disse tocando na testa e no pescoço de Olivia.

"Ryan vá buscar algum remédio forte para febre. Injetável para o efeito ser mais rápido... Corre!" ela gritou impaciente.

"Por que se preocupar tanto com a febre de Olivia?! Não é isso que você quer? Nos ver sofrer?" Elliot perguntou tentando instigar Anne a tirar o foco de Olivia, quem sabe ela não a esquecesse pelo menos por um dia e focasse apenas nele.

"Porque perderia a graça se ela morresse logo... tenho muitos planos para vocês dois e quero que estejam sãos para sentir tudo." Anne respondeu, virando as costas e deixando os dois sozinhos novamente.

"Liv, como você está se sentindo?" Elliot perguntou sentando ao lado dela preocupado.

"Apenas com frio... o creme dela realmente é milagroso..." Olivia disse com a voz baixa forçando um sorriso.

"Posso tentar te aquecer?" ele pediu, a ajudando a sentar e se aconchegar nele.

"Obrigada Ell..." ela sussurrou correspondendo ao abraço. Por um instante se sentiu segura, como se nada pudesse acontecer se ela estivesse ali com ele. Naquele momento nada mais importava, eram apenas Elliot e Olivia, um apoiando o outro.

"Eu prometo fazer de tudo para nos tirar daqui." Disse Elliot convicto, acariciando os cabelos dela.

"Eu prometo lutar até o último instante." Olivia completou o encarando.

Ficaram assim por quarenta minutos, em silêncio, apenas sentindo o calor um do outro.

"Desculpa interromper o momento ternura entre vocês, mas preciso aplica isso em Olivia, vamos, fique em pé e vire de costas." Anne surgiu agitada. "Thomas..." Ordenou nervosa ao ver que Olivia havia ignorado a presença dela.

Thomas a ergueu, segurou firme de costas e Anne aplicou a injeção sem cerimônia.

"Daqui meia hora essa frescura vai acabar e poderemos enfim nos divertir um pouco." Completou, trancando a grade e sumindo na escuridão.

Menos de meia hora e a febre de Olivia já havia desaparecido.

Logo quatro homens vieram buscar os dois e os levaram para outro canto do galpão.

O lugar era fechado. Paredes, chão e o teto eram tão brancos que chegavam a atrapalhar a visão. A luz era forte.

"Agora que os dois estão inteiros novamente, que tal um joguinho bem divertido?" Anne perguntou empolgada se aproximando dos dois.

Eles não responderam. Estavam no centro do cômodo, um de frente para o outro. Um pouco atrás de cada um deles, havia dois homens.

"Estou pensando em pintar esse lugar, está tudo muito branco. O que vocês acham? Vermelho talvez..." - Anne começou a falar rodeando os dois. - "O que eu quero além da coragem de vocês, é me divertir, Então, por favor, se esforcem!" - ela começou a explicar andando de um lado para o outro, encarando tanto Elliot quanto Olivia - "Esse jogo é dedicado ao querido Nigel*, que nossa amiga Olivia o coagiu a me entregar anos atrás. Como vocês podem ver, temos alguns objetos interessantes aqui na mesa. O jogo é simples: De início vou fazer algumas perguntas sobre vocês. Elliot respondendo sobre Olivia, vice-versa. Cada resposta errada quem sofrerá será o outro. Basicamente é isso, depois de um tempo, quando realmente estiver divertido, as perguntas não serão mais necessárias. Então, vamos jogar!" ela terminou a explicação animada.

Apesar de não gostar do que estavam vendo naquela mesa, Elliot e Olivia estavam relativamente tranquilos, afinal se conheciam há muitos anos e sabiam bastante um sobre o outro.

"Elliot... você será o primeiro. Responda apenas sim ou não: Sua parceira, Olivia, já transou com um promotor de justiça?" Anne estava entre os dois, de frente para Elliot.

"O que você quer com isso?" Olivia gritou nervosa com a pergunta.

"Elliot responda." Anne disse a ignorando.

"Não sei... existem tantos promotores em Nova Iorque." Ele respondeu se esquivando da pergunta.

Anne automaticamente fez um sinal para segurarem Olivia.

"Você entendeu muito bem a pergunta, não tente se fingir de idiota Stabler! Olhe para esse rosto lindo, você não quer vê-lo todo estourado, quer?!" Anne perguntou irritada, segurando com força o rosto de Olivia, em seguida dando um tapa forte.

"Não! Ela nunca transou e nem transaria com um promotor. Não comprometeria nenhum caso só para ter uma noite de prazer." Elliot respondeu com raiva ao ver que Anne viraria outro tapa.

Olivia abaixou o olhar envergonhada ao perceber que ele a encarava.

"Ops... acho que você não a conhece tão bem como pensa." Anne disse rindo. "Você errou. Agora as regras são essas: Você escolhe um objeto desses, dentro das possibilidades Olivia escolhe um lugar do corpo dela e você bate uma única vez, com força é claro. Simples assim." ela completou puxando Elliot para perto da mesa.

"Você só pode estar brincando!" Elliot disse nervoso.

"Podemos chamar assim se você quiser. Uma brincadeira. Agora escolhe logo!" ela achou graça da expressão transtornada do rosto de Elliot.

"Eu nunca vou bater na Olivia! NUNCA!" ele disse alterado, tentando se livrar dos dois homens que o seguravam.

"Você quem sabe, mas cada vez que você recusar, Thomas o fará no seu lugar, mas ao invés de bater uma única vez, baterá quinze e com o dobro da força que você usaria." Anne advertiu já fazendo um sinal para Thomas se aproximar da mesa.

"Não, isso não é necessário... eu que errei, bata em mim!" Elliot pediu sendo arrastado de volta ao centro do cômodo.

"Thomas preferiu algo mais leve pra começar... sorte sua." Anne se aproximou de Olivia, seguida por Thomas.

"Tem certeza que não quer fazer isso Elliot?" Anne virou rapidamente para ele, dando uma última oportunidade.

"Nunca! E você seu nojento, não encoste um dedo nela!" Elliot se alterou ao ver uma vara na mão de Thomas.

"Ok... Olivia onde você escolhe: Na perna ou nas costas?" Anne perguntou com a voz calma, erguendo o rosto de Olivia com a vara.

Olivia ficou em silêncio, não escolheria nada... se a intenção de Anne era fazer com que eles se sentissem culpados pela violência dela, isso não aconteceria.

"Não vai escolher? Tudo bem, eu escolho, mas tenha ciência que sempre optarei pelo pior..." Anne disse levemente alterada.

Olivia continuou em silêncio.

"Ok. Thomas na parte de trás das pernas. Agora vou explicar a parte interessante, não é tão simples como você imagina Olivia... Como eu escolhi a perna você se curvará a fim de facilitar para Thomas, cada vez que ele bater você não poderá gritar, não poderá se esquivar, nem colocar a mão no lugar escolhido, seja para proteger ou aliviar. Além disso terá que contar em voz alta cada golpe. Caso descumpra qualquer uma dessas regras, Elliot será golpeado duas vezes mais forte. Entendido?" Anne explicou encarando fixamente Olivia, que manteve-se imóvel.

"Curve-se." Thomas ordenou com a voz grossa, já estava posicionado atrás de Olivia.

Ao perceber que ela não havia se mexido, Anne fez um sinal para segurarem Elliot, se aproximou com outra vara e o golpeou duas vezes na barriga.

"Curve-se!" Thomas gritou impaciente, sendo obedecido prontamente por Olivia, que se curvou apoiando as mãos nos joelhos.

Ela não aguentaria ver Elliot machucado. Preferia mil vezes ser ela o alvo.

Anne sentou para assistir a cena. Thomas soltou o braço com força. O barulho da vara em contato com a pele dela ecoou por todo galpão.

"Um" ela contou com a voz travada. Mesmo se preparando psicologicamente para o golpe, foi pior do que ela imaginava. O fato de ter que se controlar para não gritar e nem colocar a mão para aliviar a dor, tornava tudo mais difícil. Mas mesmo com ódio faria, por Elliot.

"Dois" ela continuou firme, mas a voz já estava começando a alterar e a perna a latejar.

Conforme Thomas avançava, os gritos de Elliot implorando para ele parar se misturavam com as risadas empolgadas de Anne, que olhava fixamente para as expressões de dor. Olivia aguentou firme, cada golpe a dor aumentava, as pernas já estavam tremendo, mas ela não gritou, nem esquivou.

"Boa menina. Doeu? Vire para seu amigo ver o resultado." Anne ordenou com um sorriso no rosto apreciando as marcas, fazendo Olivia se virar.

"Filha da puta! Você é doente!" Elliot gritou completamente alterado ao ver que estava saindo sangue dos vergões nas pernas de Olivia.

"Calma, você está muito ansioso! A sua vez vai chegar... Mas antes Olivia tem que responder a pergunta. Pronta? Eu sei que sim... então responda: Elliot já se envolveu com alguém da equipe de vocês?" Anne questionou virando Olivia novamente de frente para Elliot.

"Definitivamente não... só se for com o Fin..." Olivia respondeu rindo.

"Com o Fin não, mas com uma tal de Dani, conhece? Como você não contou à Olivia sobre sua aventura Elliot?!" Anne perguntou à Elliot, mas continuou encarando Olivia que não conseguiu disfarçar a indignação.

"Aquilo não significou nada..." Elliot respondeu com a voz baixa, mas logo percebeu que não adiantaria nada explicar.

"Eu não posso bater nele... Não serei condescendente com sua loucura!" Olivia disse nervosa ao ser puxada para perto da mesa.

Anne já esperava essa reação, pegou um chicote de couro grosso de 70 cm e entregou a Mike.

"Você já conhece as regras. Agora escolha: as costas ou a barriga?" ela perguntou se aproximando de Elliot.

"As costas." ele disse tranquilo, mostrando indiferença.

Elliot soube se controlar bem, apesar de sentir muita dor manteve o tom de voz e contou com calma. Apenas a respiração que tornou-se ofegante e a expressão facial que fechou. Não cederia fácil.

"Muito bem Stabler. A primeira vez é sempre mais fácil para o homem, não?" ela perguntou passando a mão nas costas machucadas dele, não obtendo nada em resposta. "Ok. Vamos continuar. Sua vez de responder: Olivia já foi sexualmente agredida em serviço?" Anne perguntou impedindo Elliot de olhar para Olivia.

"Não" ele respondeu seguro do que dizia, afinal foi parceiro dela por anos e nunca deixou nada parecido acontecer.

"Você não contou à ele?!" Anne automaticamente virou para Olivia.

"Você não tinha o direito... não é o que você está pensando Ell..." ela falou com a voz trêmula.

"Do que vocês estão falando? Liv..." Elliot perguntou confuso.

"Bom, depois Olivia te explica, se ela quiser, ou confiar... Enfim, você errou. Escolhe o objeto." Anne respondeu com um brilho no olhar por perceber que estava conseguindo desestabilizar os dois.

Elliot ficou aéreo por alguns instantes, tentando imaginar quando, como, onde, o que tinha acontecido com Olivia e por que ela não havia contado nada.

"Eu não posso... não vou escolher..." ele disse com a voz e o olhar baixo.

Anne pegou um chicote com a ponta de couro um pouco menor e se aproximou de Olivia.

"Os seios ou entre as pernas?" perguntou à Olivia, que de início ignorou "Ok, entre as pernas então." Anne completou ao ver que ela não escolheria.

"Não! Nos seios..." Olivia disse rapidamente. Apesar das opções serem absurdas, optou pelo lugar onde conseguiria controlar melhor a dor.

"Tudo bem, seja feita sua vontade. Coloque as mãos para trás. Dessa vez eu terei a honra e o prazer de puni-la " Anne disse calma, arrumando os cabelos de Olivia para trás.

Logo no terceiro golpe Olivia gritou, fazendo com que Mike golpeasse Elliot com força. Mais quatro golpes e Olivia colocou as mãos nos seios, não estava aguentando.

"Mal começamos e você já está assim? Vamos lá, mãos para trás!" Anne disse excitada por ver a dor no rosto de Olivia.

Anne terminou os golpes de forma lenta e demorada, gostava de ver a ansiedade de Olivia antes de cada um, o sofrer antecipado era incrível.

"Eu sei onde dói em uma mulher... até que você aguentou bem... mas é bom não se considerar tão forte, ainda estamos no começo querida!" Anne disse passando as mãos nos seios dela, sentindo os vergões. Estava em êxtase por ver tanto Olivia quanto Elliot quebrando aos poucos.

Assim que Anne deu um espaço Olivia se curvou de dor, precisava de uns segundos para se recompor. Não queria chorar, não queria que Elliot se sentisse culpado e nem que Anne sentisse o prazer de vê-la cair. Aos poucos foi recuperando as forças e voltou a encarar de frente Anne.

"Ok. Vamos continuar, agora que o jogo está começando a ficar mais divertido não podemos parar. Pergunta: Há quantos anos Elliot é casado?" ela perguntou impedindo Olivia de olhar para Elliot.

"Não sei exatamente... quando nos conhecemos ele já era casado..." Olivia respondeu contornando a questão.

"Quantos anos?!" Anne gritou.

"16" chutou Olivia.

"É incrível como vocês não acertam uma... Errou amor, seu amigo não é mais um homem casado." disse Anne já caminhando em direção à mesa, quando foi surpreendida.

"Eu vou" Olivia se manifestou, andando com dificuldade até a mesa. Apesar de estar surpresa com a notícia, manteve-se controlada.

"Criou coragem detetive? Finalmente!" Anne disse com o olhar curioso.

Em silêncio Olivia pegou uma das varas mais finas e se aproximou de Elliot.

"Na barriga ou na panturrilha?" Anne perguntou séria, já sentada na cadeira.

"Panturrilha." ele disse firme.

"Já sabe, se bater fraco, Mike baterá o dobro do normal, ou seja, 30 vezes... então empenhe-se!" Anne advertiu Olivia caso ela tentasse burlar as regras.

"Me desculpe." Olivia sussurrou para Elliot, não aguentaria ver Mike espancando ele, preferiu ela mesma fazer uma vez só, do que presenciar as várias de Mike.

"Vamos!" Anne gritou ao ver que Olivia tinha travado.

A culpa a estava corroendo por dentro. Elliot fez um sinal assentindo com a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Olivia também fechou e soltou o braço com força.

"Um" Elliot contou tentando manter a voz calma.

"Muito bem... confesso que subestimei você Benson. E não é que você marcou fundo seu amigo?" Anne falou empolgada com a culpa evidente nos olhos de Olivia.

Anne continuou com as perguntas, após Elliot errar a seguinte, resolveu seguir a ideia de Olivia, foi até a mesa e escolheu o chicote que Mike havia usado nele antes.

Estava decidido a acabar logo com esse joguinho idiota, afinal se nem ele e nem Olivia reagisse mais, não teria graça para Anne.

Olivia havia escolhido a parte da frente das pernas. Elliot já estava posicionado, mas quando foi soltar o braço, travou e acabou batendo fraco.

"Eu não posso... eu não posso! Me desculpa Liv... me desculpa..." ele disse abraçando Olivia forte, estava desesperado por ter travado, por se sentir tão impotente, por não ter conseguido poupar Olivia de algo muito pior.

"Tudo bem El, está tudo bem..." Olivia disse no ouvido dele, tentando acalmá-lo.

Foi difícil separar os dois. Elliot não queria solta-la, sabia o que aconteceria assim que se separassem e ele faria de tudo para impedir. Tentou reagir, conseguiu até dar um soco em Thomas, mas logo foi contido. Foi preciso algemar as mãos dele para trás.

"Idiota!" Thomas disse ficando com mais raiva que antes.

Olivia também tentou reagir, mas Eric a segurou firme, impedindo qualquer tentativa.

"Você estão animadinhos! Infelizmente Elliot não cumpriu o combinado e Olivia vai pagar em dobro. Um pena, queria tanto ver ele batendo em você querida... mas nem tudo acontece como a gente espera. Bom, as regras continuam valendo, então Olivia não tente dar uma de espertinha... Thomas ela é toda sua." Anne disse com o rosto próximo ao de Olivia.

"Coloque as mãos para trás." Thomas disse com um brilho assustador no olhar.

Olivia mesmo querendo quebrar a cara de todos ali, obedeceu. Ele estava com raiva e já na primeira cortou a pele dela. A violência e a loucura não eram exclusividade de Anne ali, os quatro homens estavam claramente excitados com a situação.

Um tempo depois já não foram mais necessárias perguntas, só com as reações dos dois o jogo continuou. Foram três horas e meia sem descanso, o que para os dois durou uma eternidade.

Tanto Elliot quanto Olivia não aguentavam mais ficar em pé, só continuavam assim porque cada um tinha dois homens os segurando. Anne não poupou nem um milímetro do corpo deles.

Os vergões e os cortes cheios de sangue escondiam a cor natural da pele e o branco do cômodo contrastava com o vermelho, tanto nos corpos deles quanto do chão. Anne estava completamente maravilhada com a cena. Os olhos brilhavam.

"Vocês foram maravilhosos! Me diverti muito! Tenho certeza que Nigel vai amar quando assistir a gravação! Podíamos repetir isso sempre, o que vocês acham?" Anne disse empolgada se aproximando de Olivia e erguendo o rosto dela com a mão.

Olivia não disse nada, apenas cuspiu no rosto de Anne.

"Vadia!" - Anne gritou com nojo dando um soco na cara de Olivia, que mesmo quebrada soltou um sorriso tímido com a satisfação de ter a desestabilizado, mesmo que por segundos.

Depois de limpar o rosto Anne voltou.

"Agora os meus amores levarão vocês dois para tomar um banho. Quero que vocês dois se depilem, não quero ver nenhum pelo sequer em vocês." - Anne disse séria - "E antes que comecem a reclamar, caso se neguem a fazer o que eu mando, Thomas, Eric, Mike e Ryan farão por vocês e tenham certeza que será muito pior do que imaginam! Por enquanto é só, até mais queridos, bom banho e bom descanso." Anne completou com o olhar cínico, virando as costas e saindo do cômodo.

Em seguida os homens arrastaram Elliot e Olivia até uma espécie de banheiro. Um lugar sujo com dois canos altos, um vaso sanitário e uma pia quebrada. Sem divisórias e sem portas. Jogaram os dois embaixo de cada cano, ligaram a água e jogaram as lâminas de barbear em cima deles.

"Daqui quarenta minutos a gente volta." falou Thomas, logo deixando os dois sozinhos.

* * *

**N/A: **No próximo capítulo os outros personagens aparecerão :) Cragen e cia limitada, amém.

*Nigel é um personagem do episódio 11x12 Shadow, como eu disse antes a fic é baseada nesse epi. :)

**Reviews, pode xingar se quiser hahhaha.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Squad Room**

**24 de março**

**08:10 a.m.**

Já fazia quarenta minutos que todos estavam ali e nada de Olivia aparecer. O dia estava mais corrido do que costumava ser, vários casos pendentes, relatórios a fazer, pessoas para interrogar, estavam completamente sobrecarregados.

"Onde está a Olivia?" Cragen perguntou saindo de sua sala estressado. O dia já havia começado com a corregedoria na cabeça dele.

"Talvez nesses dias de folga ela tenha percebido como é bom o mundo lá fora e finalmente resolveu aproveitar a vida!" Munch falou levantando.

"Muito engraçado John. Nick, ligue para Olivia. Preciso que ela esteja aqui em cinco minutos. É urgente!" Cragen concluiu sério, logo voltando à sua sala e trancando a porta.

"Acho que quem precisa de uma folga é o Capitão." disse Munch voltando para sua cadeira.

"Eu vou até o apartamento dela... o celular só chama e ninguém atende." informou Nick desligando o telefone, pegando seu casaco e saindo.

Já havia passado quase uma hora. Fin, Munch e Amanda estavam atolados em relatórios. De cinco em cinco minutos Cragen saia da sala perguntando por Olivia, o que acabou apenas estressando, e muito, todos ali.

"Por favor a Det. Benson?" uma mulher desesperada surgiu na porta.

"Kathy?" Fin perguntou se aproximando, surpreso em vê-la ali.

"Fin, onde está Olivia?" ela perguntou com a voz afobada, como se tivesse corrido.

"Entra na fila Kathy, todos aqui também querem saber..." Munch se manifestou, cumprimentando Kathy.

"E a cirurgia? O que Olivia tinha? Vocês chegaram a ver Elliot? Ele chegou a tempo?" ela começou a questionar.

"Calma, calma! Senta aqui. Que cirurgia você está falando?" Fin perguntou com a voz calma, a acomodando na cadeira.

"Eu fui levar Eli e os gêmeos para a casa do Elliot, era o fim de semana dele com os filhos, mas quando cheguei havia apenas um bilhete na porta avisando que ele havia vindo para cá ajudar Olivia que estava hospitalizada e passaria por uma cirurgia complicada. Eu tentei ligar para ele mil vezes e não consegui contato, então resolvi vir até aqui..." ela contou em um fôlego só.

"Ok. Quando foi isso?" Munch perguntou com a voz baixa, não queria desesperar Kathy.

"Há um dia e meio mais ou menos... em que hospital ela está?" ela respondeu um pouco assustada com as expressões dos dois homens em sua frente.

Munch olhou para Fin, sabiam bem o que estava parecendo, mas não queriam acreditar na intuição.

"A Liv não está no apartamento dela e não atende o celular. Vou ligar para o David, talvez ele saiba de alguma coisa." Nick surgiu correndo, estava preocupado, não era normal Olivia sumir dessa forma. No fundo ele sentia que algo ruim estava acontecendo, mas preferiu se apegar a ideia de que ela havia dormido na casa de David e apenas tenha perdido a hora de acordar.

"Espera... o que está acontecendo? Ela não está internada?" Kathy perguntou confusa, ficando em pé novamente.

"Cade a Olivia?" Cragen saiu de sua sala alterado.

O caos estava formado. Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, ninguém entendia ninguém.

"Olivia está bem." Nick gritou fazendo todos se calarem.

"Do que você está falando Amaro?" perguntou Cragen sério.

"Acabei de receber isso..." Nick respondeu entregando o celular ao Capitão.

_"Não se preocupem, Olivia está em boas mãos. Abraços, Anne Gillette"_

"Que tipo de brincadeira é essa?! Essa mensagem veio de onde?" Cragen perguntou procurando manter a calma.

"Do próprio celular da Olivia." Nick respondeu preocupado com a palidez do Cap.

"Não pode ser... tente ligar novamente, volte ao apartamento dela, pergunte ao porteiro que horas ela saiu. Anne Gillette está presa, não tem como ela ..." Cragen disse nervoso com a hipótese de Olivia ter sido sequestrada.

"Anne? Do que vocês estão falando?" Amanda perguntou ao perceber a tensão que surgiu na squad. Amaro também não estava entendendo.

"Caso antigo... Anne matou os próprios pais só para obter sua herança. Lembro que na época ela ameaçou Olivia, Elliot e Ash, um detetive da Unidade de Fraudes Especiais que nos ajudou no caso. Ofereceu 100 mil dólares para quem os matasse." Munch explicou à Nick e Amanda.

"Lembro bem dessa louca!" Fin disse sério.

"Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?" Kathy perguntou alterada. De repente a squad tinha virado um caos e todos pareciam preocupados com o sumiço de Olivia.

"Aproveitem e tentem contatar o detetive Ash, por precaução. Sobre Olivia, encontrem-a." Cragen concluiu, conduzindo Kathy para sua sala a fim de acalmá-la e tentar entender melhor o motivo dela estar ali.

Amanda e Munch ficaram para continuar tentando ligar no celular de Olivia, além de tentar contatar Elliot e Ash.

Nick e Fin voltaram ao apartamento de Olivia.

**Galpão III**

**24 de março**

**14:45 a.m.**

Olivia e Elliot estavam imóveis, do jeito que foram deixados ficaram por vários minutos. Apenas a água caindo nas costas deles e a respiração que ainda não havia estabilizado faziam barulho.

Depois de uns quinze minutos Olivia começou a levantar. Talvez aquele banho aliviasse um pouco a dor que estava sentindo, afinal a água estava congelada o que querendo ou não anestesiava a pele.

Com dificuldade Elliot também levantou, pegou dois sabonetes que estavam jogados no chão e entregou um à Olivia.

"Quer que eu ajude com as costas?" Ela perguntou com a voz baixa. Não houve segundas intenções, ela sabia o quanto ele estava machucado e o quanto seria difícil limpar a parte de trás do corpo.

"Sim." Ele respondeu agradecido, não pediria nunca isso à ela, por mais difícil que fosse ele não teria coragem, então realmente foi um alívio ela ter oferecido ajuda.

Olivia se aproximou devagar, ainda era difícil andar. Com cuidado começou a ensaboar as costas dele. O toque era suave, Elliot fechou os olhos e por um instante se permitiu esquecer o lugar e a situação em que estavam, e apenas apreciar o toque delicado de Olivia. Ele relaxou quase por completo.

"Pronto." Ela disse o trazendo de volta a realidade.

"Posso?" Elliot virou de frente para ela com o sabonete, fazendo menção à também ajudá-la nas costas.

Olivia não disse nada, apenas virou de costas e puxou o cabelo para frente a fim de deixar livre para Elliot limpar.

"Desculpa." Ele disse ao senti-la recuar levemente com o primeiro toque dele.

Olivia não conseguiu relaxar como Elliot, ainda estava tensa e a dor estava deixando tudo confuso. Minutos depois ele terminou e voltou ao seu lugar para terminar de se limpar.

"Obrigada." Olivia agradeceu com um sorriso fraco, logo virando.

Seguiram em silêncio por vários minutos. A ausência de palavras não significava a falta de sentimentos, e sim o excesso de pensamentos.

"Eu não vou me depilar..." Olivia resmungou irritada.

"Liv... você sabe, ou melhor, nós sabemos o quanto Anne é violenta e não poupa esforços para nos machucar, eu não aguentaria ver aqueles nojentos tocando em você para fazer algo que pode ser evitado." Elliot pediu sendo sensato.

"E você acha que ela nos mandou fazer isso por que? É claro que ela tem outras intenções em mente..." Olivia argumentou impaciente. Não gostou de ver aquele Elliot, resignado.

"Precisamos ganhar tempo Liv... já percebemos que contrariá-la não é a melhor estratégia, pelo menos não agora. Por favor, faça por mim..." Elliot praticamente implorou. Era claro que ele não estava se entregando às vontades de Anne, apenas queria evitar algo pior naquele momento.

Olivia mesmo contrariada pegou a lâmina no chão, virou de costas para Elliot e começou a se depilar. Ele fez o mesmo.

"Que delícia ver você assim!" Thomas disse surgindo na porta, excitado ao ver Olivia se cuidando.

Elliot percebeu que ela ia avançar e conseguiu segurá-la a tempo.

"Filho da puta!" Olivia gritou tentando se livrar de Elliot.

"É bom você domar a fera, porque se essa delicia se aproximar de mim eu não responderei pelos meus atos. Meu amigo aqui está doidinho para conhecê-la a fundo." advertiu Thomas rindo da reação de Olivia.

"E meu braço está louco de vontade de quebrar a sua cara!" Elliot falou com a voz travada, ainda segurando Olivia.

"Quer tentar a sorte? Mas saiba que tudo que você fizer ou tentar fazer, quem sofrerá com as consequências será sua amiguinha gostosa. E então?" - Thomas perguntou com o tom desafiador - "Como eu imaginei... agora terminem logo com isso!" ele completou saindo dali.

Menos de quinze minutos depois Anne surgiu acompanhada pelos quatro homens.

"Como vocês estão? Os cortes ainda estão ardendo muito ou já podemos partir para o segundo round?" - Anne perguntou observando a reação dos dois - "Calma, vim apenas verificar se estão lisinhos como mandei. Meninos por favor segurem eles." ela completou com um sorriso ao perceber o medo no olhar de ambos.

Elliot e Olivia ainda estavam molhados. Os homens os seguraram firme pelos braços. Não houve reação.

"As pernas queridinho, abra!" Anne ordenou a Elliot, em seguida passando a mão na virilha dele, massageando levemente seu membro "Pelo menos isso você sabe fazer bem! Está lisinho como um bebê." ela disse ficando cara a cara com ele, se insinuando. Não houve uma palavra por parte de Elliot.

"Agora você amor, abra as pernas." Anne ordenou ficando de frente para Olivia.

"Não." Olivia disse séria, imóvel.

"Acho que você ainda não entendeu as regras do jogo, certo detetive?" ela perguntou irritada com a resistência de Olivia.

Um dos homens se aproximou de Elliot e o chutou com força entre as pernas. Não teve como conter o grito, ele automaticamente caiu de joelhos.

"É bom você não abrir a boca, nem para falar, nem para cuspir." Anne gritou percebendo que Olivia reagiria novamente.

Thomas e Eric com os pés forçaram as pernas de Olivia até abrirem. Anne conferiu de forma grosseira.

"E não é que você obedeceu... pena que reagiu agora pouco. Mike faça o mesmo com ela." Anne completou virando de costas e saindo.

Mike aproveitou que Thomas e Eric ainda mantinham as pernas de Olivia afastadas, se aproximou e deu uma joelhada com força no centro dela.

Olivia abafou o grito, mas a dor que subiu pela espinha foi tão grande que a fez perder a estabilidade das pernas.

Os homens novamente os arrastaram de volta para a cela e os trancaram lá.

Em um dos cantos havia uma toalha de banho, duas blusas, dois pratos com pão e uma garrafa de água.

Os dois se enxugaram e vestiram a blusa. Estavam com tanta fome que nem verificaram se havia algo estranho nos pães, devoraram em minutos os quatro que havia ali. Sabiam que precisam comer para manter a consciência e a força, então não exitaram.

Depois de comer, encostaram na parede, sentados, olhando para o vazio em silêncio. Era tanta coisa para absorver em tão pouco tempo...

"El... você e Kathy..." Olivia disse quebrando o silêncio, ainda insegura de entrar nesse assunto.

"Faz 4 meses... você sabe, já não estávamos muito bem antes de eu sair da squad..." ele respondeu desconfortável com o assunto.

"Quando você saiu da squad..." ela sussurrou trazendo a tona muitos sentimentos esquecidos.

"Liv, eu..." ele ia começar a argumentar mas foi interrompido.

"Elliot, agora não importa mais... eu só quero te ver bem... vivo... nós..." Olivia falou não conseguindo completar a frase. A voz estava embargada. Não conseguia imaginar a hipótese de ali ser o último lugar em que os dois poderiam estar. A última vez que ela veria Elliot. Não podia acabar ali tudo o que ela sonhou e lutou para conseguir.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, nós vamos conseguir sair daqui vivos!" ele disse tentando passar segurança à ela, mas no fundo, o medo de perdê-la o corroía por dentro.

Olivia se aproximou, sentando mais perto, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Elliot. Naquele momento precisava sentir o toque dele, o sangue correndo nas veias, o coração batendo, sentir que era real e que, apesar da dor, ainda estavam bem.

Ele pegou nas mãos dela e apertou. Não queria nunca mais soltá-la. As palavras não se faziam necessárias quando o sentimento era quase palpável.

* * *

**N/A: **A primeira parte ficou meio estranha "/

Obrigada pelas reviews, pm's, followers, favs, e por não desistirem de ler hahhahaha não me matem, ainda não...

**Em todo caso Reviews! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Galpão III**

**24 de março**

**03:15 p.m.**

Elliot segurou a curiosidade e a indignação o máximo que pode. Não conseguia imaginar quando Olivia foi atacada sexualmente, muito menos o motivo dela nunca ter contado nada a ele.

"Por que você nunca me contou?" ele soltou de repente, involuntariamente, depois de pensar longos minutos no assunto.

Olivia estava perdida em pensamentos, ali apoiada em Elliot tudo parecia mais certo, mais seguro, como se o corpo dela fosse feito para encaixar no dele, seja a cabeça no ombro, as mãos, ou qualquer outra parte. Naquele momento ela percebeu que o amava mais do que imaginava; percebeu que daria a vida por ele sem hesitar um segundo sequer. Sentiu ao mesmo tempo um medo terrível por não ter controle algum da situação, por saber que Anne poderia surgiu a qualquer momento e tirá-lo dali... tirá-lo dela. Só de pensar em morrer sem dizer à Elliot tudo o que sentia entrava em pânico.

"Eu disse alguma coisa?" Olivia saiu do transe ao ouvir a pergunta de Elliot. Ficou pálida ao pensar que tinha dito algum pensamento em voz alta. Queria contar à ele o que sentia, mas não dessa forma.

"Não... na verdade eu estava pensando... você foi atacada em serviço? Por que você não me contou?!" Elliot achou engraçada a reação dela, mas logo voltou a ficar sério, afinal o assunto era delicado. No fundo ainda tinha esperança de não ser verdade.

Olivia levantou a cabeça, se afastou um pouco e abaixou o olhar. Manteve apenas as mãos juntas às dele. Não sabia como contar algo que escondeu por tanto tempo. Não sabia ao certo porque não quis contar, nem porque depois de anos não havia dito.

"Você quer me contar?" ele perguntou com a voz baixa, dando espaço para ela negar. Era um direito dela não dizer o que havia acontecido, e ele tinha que respeitar.

"Por que não foi... eu... eu não fui estuprada nem nada do tipo. Não te contei na época, porque você estava cheio de problemas e eu não quis jogar em cima de você algo que só eu poderia lidar..." Olivia começou a falar com a cabeça baixa, erguendo aos poucos o olhar.

"Eu sempre estive ali para te ouvir, da mesma forma que eu te contava meus problemas com Kathy e as crianças, você também tinha espaço para me contar tudo o que quisesse..." apesar de estar se sentindo mal por ela não ter confiado à ele algo tão importante, Elliot argumentou mantendo o tom de voz baixo.

"Tudo aconteceu quando eu trabalhei infiltrada em Sealview... no porão... Harris me atacou, eu não tinha para onde correr... eu... eu estava completamente dominada... se não fosse Fin ter entrado eu não sei o que teria acontecido..." ela contou pausadamente. Apesar de sentir raiva até hoje por ter baixado tanto a guarda naquele dia, já conseguia encarar tudo com mais naturalidade.

"Meu Deus... e você lidou sozinha com isso todos esses anos? Deus, Liv, eu podia ter te apoiado esse tempo todo, às vezes dividir o peso com alguém é essencial" ele disse com o olhar triste por pensar em Olivia passando por todo esse inferno, e ao mesmo tempo admirado por ver a força de sua parceira.

"Eu fiz terapia na época... " ela disse querendo encerrar o assunto.

Ficaram em silêncio por uns instantes.

"Agora, você e a Dani?! Sério?" Olivia perguntou com uma expressão engraçada no rosto.

"Eu sei, é estranho... foi estranho. Na verdade foi instintivo... eu e Kathy estávamos separados há umas semanas, Dani me acompanhou até um bar depois do trabalho, bebemos demais e acabamos nos beijando... não foi nada demais... foi um lapso, um impulso..." Elliot explicou meio sem graça, não queria que Olivia enxergasse isso como algo sério ou o considerasse um cafajeste.

"Não perdoa uma, não é Stabler?" Olivia perguntou relaxando um pouco e rindo. Apesar de achar engraçado o fato de Elliot ficar sem jeito ao tocar nesse assunto, no fundo ela estava morrendo de ciúmes. Para Olivia era bem nítido que ele não sentia nada por ela além de amizade, o que a fez se sentir uma tola em querer se declarar.

"Há mais de dez anos que eu amo a mesma mulher, sendo assim, me considero um homem fiel em relação aos meus sentimentos..." ele disse ficando sério, olhando fixo nos olhos de Olivia, que aos poucos foi parando de rir e ficando séria também.

"Pelo menos disso Kathy não pode reclamar." Olivia disse sustentando o olhar de Elliot.

"E quem disse que eu estou falando dela?" Elliot completou completamente hipnotizado pelos olhos de Olivia.

"Comeram tudo, ótimo! Morrer de barriga vazia é triste... agora levantem, temos muitas coisas a fazer!" Anne surgiu falando alto, interrompendo os olhares fixos dos dois.

* * *

**Squad Room**

**24 de março**

**11:10 a.m.**

Assim que Nick e Fin retornaram o Capitão reuniu todos em sua sala.

"O que vocês conseguiram?"Cragen perguntou apreensivo.

"Os vizinhos de Olivia não a veem há um tempo, mas como ela é policial consideraram normal... não souberam falar precisamente uma data" falou Nick.

"O porteiro nos deu cópias das câmeras de segurança e disse que a última vez que a viu foi quase dois dias atrás quando Olivia saiu à noite." Fin completou mostrando os DVDs em sua mão.

"Ok. Vamos considerar a hipótese de sequestro. Preciso que vocês dois voltem ao apartamento dela com uma equipe de perícia. Se a mensagem que Amaro recebeu for verdadeira, Olivia está em perigo. Vasculhem tudo, procurem pistas, qualquer coisa por mais irrelevante que possa parecer é imprescindível. Deixem as cópias aqui, eu mesmo vou assistir e determinar os horários." - Assim que Fin e Nick saíram, Cragen continuou – "E vocês o que conseguiram?" perguntou a Munch e Amanda.

"Nada nos celulares de Olivia e Elliot, caixa postal em ambos. O Det. Ashok deixou seu cargo há dois anos e mudou para Europa. Tentamos contatá-lo mas também não conseguimos." Informou Amanda.

"Mandamos dois policiais atrás do carro de Elliot. Acabamos de receber o aviso que o encontraram próximo ao endereço que Kathy nos entregou." Completou Munch.

"O bilhete que Elliot deixou já foi encaminhado para a perícia?" Cragen perguntou por precaução.

"Sim. Já pedimos uma equipe para o apartamento dele também." Munch informou sério, afinal sabia bem como Anne era rápida, não queria perder um segundo sequer.

"Ok. Amanda vá com outra equipe verificar o carro de Elliot. Munch continue tentando localizar Ash e descubra o que aconteceu com Anne Gillette. Vão!" concluiu Cragen preocupado.

Assim que todos saíram, ele ligou para Huang, afinal ele havia trabalhado no caso de Anne anos atrás e se fosse confirmado o sequestro seria essencial sua ajuda.

A dor já atormentava a cabeça de Cragen. Tinha Olivia e Elliot como filhos, não suportava imaginar os dois nas mãos daquela psicopata.

Duas horas depois assistindo o vídeo das câmeras de segurança do prédio de Olivia, ainda não havia visto nem sinal dela. Levantou para buscar um copo de café, quando voltou a sua sala notou que havia uma mensagem nova em seu celular.

"Olivia!" Cragen praticamente gritou ao ver o remetente. Ainda tinha esperanças.

* * *

**Galpão III**

**24 de março**

**03:45 p.m.**

"O que você quer com a gente? Já não viu sangue suficiente?" Olivia perguntou exaltada, ficando em pé.

"Não estamos nem na metade. Preciso gravar um vídeo com vocês... finalmente descobriram que vocês sumiram. Seu celular não parou de tocar desde então. Nick é o campeão em ligações, seguido pela Central da UVE e pelo David... Já o celular de Elliot foi tomado de mensagens de Kathy, Kathleen e Dickie, além de algumas ligações da Central essa manhã. Até que está sendo divertido ver o desespero de todos!" Anne explicou com os celulares dos dois nas mãos.

"Vadia! Vá para o inferno, logo vão nos encontrar e você vai apodrecer na cadeia!" Elliot gritou alterado, sendo contido por Eric e Mike. Ouvir o nome de sua família sair da boca de Anne o deixou fora de si.

"Shhhh... mandei agora pouco uma foto linda de vocês dormindo, sem roupa, juntinhos, praticamente um casal em lua de mel!" Anne contou sorridente, em seguida fazendo um sinal para os quatro homens segurarem Elliot e Olivia.

"Você precisa se tratar!" Olivia disse com o olhar de desprezo.

"Jura? E você precisa parar de ser tão óbvia. Agora vamos, melhor gravar o vídeo depois, vocês estão muito desanimados..." Completou Anne saindo dali, sendo seguida por todos.

"Onde vocês estão levando ele? Parem!" Olivia entrou em desespero ao perceber que Mike e Ryan estavam arrastando Elliot para outro lugar.

"Cala a boca, logo você verá com seus próprios olhos." Anne respondeu seca, seguindo a frente de Olivia.

"Me solta! Liv!" Elliot tentou se livrar dos dois homens, mas nada que ele fazia adiantava.

Anne era instável demais e estava com Olivia, o que apenas o deixava ainda mais nervoso.

Logo que chegaram no cômodo Olivia pôde ver Elliot na sala ao lado através de um vidro.

"Essa parede é de vidro espelhado, só nós enxergamos o lado de lá... bom, não preciso explicar, você já é bem experiente nisso, certo detetive?" Anne explicou virada para a parede, tocando no vidro, analisando os homens prendendo Elliot à parede.

"O que você quer com isso?" Olivia perguntou temendo a resposta.

"Tire a blusa e me entregue." Anne ordenou estendendo a mão.

"Não!" Olivia respondeu recuando. Não estava gostando nem um pouco do olhar de Anne.

"Olivia não seja burra, você já sabe muito bem o que acontece quando você não me obedece, então entregue logo a blusa." Disse Anne com a voz calma se aproximando dela.

"Não toque em mim!" Olivia gritou ao sentir Eric a tocando nas costas.

Quando viu Mike e Ryan rasgando a blusa de Elliot e enchendo o corpo dele de fios, Olivia automaticamente congelou. Sabia o quanto Anne era louca, não arriscaria a pele de Elliot por uma blusa... a tirou devagar, o corpo ainda estava cheio de vergões e alguns cortes, o que tornava um simples gesto em algo bastante dolorido.

Ao entrega-la para Anne, Olivia não teve tempo de se cobrir com as mãos, logo Eric e Thomas a arrastaram até uma mesa no centro do cômodo.

"Me soltem! Não! Saiam daqui!" ela começou a gritar tentando impedir os homens de amarrá-la, mas não adiantou. Apesar do trabalho, a prenderam deitada na mesa com os braços e pernas abertos.

Ao contrário da sala onde Elliot estava, o ambiente ali não era muito iluminado. A mesa estava posicionada a frente da parede de vidro, de modo que Olivia conseguia enxergar claramente seu parceiro.

"Calma Liv... calma!" - Anne sussurrou no ouvido dela, gostando de ver a agitação, passando em seguida uma fita na boca de Olivia. – "Agora sim você está do jeito que eu gosto: imobilizada e muda!" Anne completou passando acariciando de leve o rosto dela.

* * *

**N/A: O próximo capítulo será muito forte, e conterá cenas que apenas maiores de 18 anos poderão ler, por conta disso mudarei a Fic para a classificação 'M' . **

Preparem-se e considerem-se avisados. :)

**Reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**ATENÇÃO: Esse capítulo é indicado apenas para maiores de 18 anos. **

* * *

**Galpão III**

**24 de março**

**04:03 p.m.**

O medo de Olivia era evidente em seu olhar. O fato de estar amarrada de forma tão exposta e ainda não poder falar e nem gritar a deixavam em pânico.

"Não se precipite, estou apenas esperando Eric trazer meus brinquedinhos para te explicar melhor como será nosso jogo dessa vez." Disse Anne com calma acariciando os cabelos de Olivia.

"Aqui senhora." Eric surgiu com uma maleta entregando à ela.

"Obrigada. Se vocês quiserem assistir para se divertir um pouco, tudo bem." Anne falou fazendo um sinal para Eric e Thomas se afastarem da mesa. Ela mesma queria brincar com Olivia.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-" -"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

"Onde ela está? O que vocês querem com ela!? Liv!" na sala ao lado Elliot mesmo imobilizado e cheio de fios pelo corpo não conseguia parar de gritar. Não estava suportando a ideia de Olivia sozinha com Anne.

"Cale a boca! Guarde seus gritos para quando for realmente necessário!" Mike respondeu irritado com o barulho de Elliot.

"Liv! LIV!" ele continuou gritando ignorando completamente os homens que estavam ali.

Mike se irritou e deu um soco entre as pernas de Elliot, que estava preso à parede da mesma forma que Olivia, com os braços e pernas abertos. Os olhos lacrimejaram automaticamente, nem gritar ele conseguiu.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-" -"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

"Ops... acho que doeu um pouco!" - Anne disse animada com o desespero de Elliot e com a reação de Olivia assistindo a tudo. - "Mal sabe ele que você pode vê-lo e será a responsável por machucá-lo." Anne disse abrindo a maleta, ficando em pé e andando para trás da mesa.

Olivia tentava enxergar o que ela estava fazendo, mas não conseguia virar a cabeça.

"Prontinho. É o seguinte, esta vendo isso aqui?" perguntou Anne mostrando um objeto com o formato parecido com um microfone e ficando ao lado dela novamente.

Olivia a ignorou.

"Quando eu perguntar alguma coisa olhe para mim e responda com a cabeça!" Anne falou irritada dando um tapa na cara de Olivia, que continuou indiferente.

"Bom, você olhando ou não, de qualquer forma será dolorido." - disse Anne segurando Olivia pelos cabelos praticamente a obrigando a olhá-la - "Esse objeto, apesar de não ser muito atraente, nos faz ter orgasmos maravilhosos, e sem penetração! Você mal pode esperar Liv!" Ela começou a explicar ligando o objeto, passando por todo corpo de Olivia, que ainda a ignorava. - "Porém, como tudo em excesso é prejudicial, aqui não será diferente. Como sabemos tudo tem um preço, e aqui o preço pelo seu prazer é a dor do seu amigo. A cada orgasmo seu, Elliot levará alguns choques. A voltagem será gradativa, ou seja, cada vez aumentará." Anne completou sorrindo ao ver que finalmente tinha conseguido desesperar Olivia.

* * *

**Squad Room**

**24 de março**

**01:15p.m.**

O sorriso no rosto de Cragen logo foi substituído por uma expressão pesada ao ver o conteúdo da mensagem enviada pelo celular de Olivia.

"O que..." ele estava sem palavras. Cragen perdeu o chão, procurou sua cadeira de forma urgente, precisava sentar. O coração já estava acelerado. Não havia nada além de uma foto de Olivia e Elliot dormindo juntos, sem roupas, apenas cobertos de hematomas. A confirmação do sequestro estava ali, agora era certo que os dois não estavam bem. Após alguns minutos inerte, ele levantou e correu para fora de sua sala.

"Chamem uma equipe técnica em caráter de urgência aqui para a Central! Agora!" Cragen gritou sendo logo atendido por Munch.

"Cap. o que aconteceu?" Munch perguntou minutos depois entrando na sala de Cragen.

"Recebi uma mensagem no meu celular. Veio do número de Olivia, mas certamente não foi ela e nem Elliot quem mandou. O sequestro está confirmado... só falta sabermos se realmente estão com Anne..." Cragen disse nervoso andando de um lado para o outro.

"Acabei de checar e Anne fugiu há 3 meses das mãos dos federais. Como? Nem eles sabem..." Munch complementou apenas dando a certeza de que a sequestradora era provavelmente ela.

Em menos de meia hora a squad estava lotada de técnicos analisando e tentando rastrear os celulares de Elliot e Olivia. Kathy estava descansando em uma das poucas camas que haviam ali. Cragen preferiu não acordá-la por enquanto, esperaria até ter algo sólido. Logo Fin e Nick voltaram.

"Viramos o apartamento de Olivia de ponta cabeça e nada além dessa carta de Elliot. Portas e janelas não foram forçadas, não há nada fora do lugar." Nick disse entregando nas mãos do Cap. a carta.

"É a letra dele... mandem para análise. Depois vão até esse restaurante, tentem conseguir mais informações se Olivia esteve lá nesse dia e verifiquem se há câmeras internas. Levem essa foto, é a roupa que ela saiu de seu prédio pela última vez." Cragen disse entregando a imagem impressa de Olivia.

Assim que pegaram a foto, Fin e Nick saíram novamente.

"Escutem todos, foi confirmado o sequestro de dois dos nossos. Segundo informações é provável que eles estejam nas mãos de uma psicopata. Quero que todos vocês estejam cem por cento envolvidos nesse caso. É prioridade máxima encontrarmos Elliot e Olivia com vida o mais rápido possível. Então vamos nos concentrar e dar o máximo de nós mesmos!" Cragen disse em voz alta na intenção de deixar claro para todos ali a importância do caso.

Em segundos todos voltaram a trabalhar. Sabiam que cada minuto perdido podia significar a morte dos dois, não arriscariam. Fariam de tudo para encontrá-los o quanto antes.

"Cap. verificamos o carro de Elliot e não encontramos nada além de multas por ficar parado no mesmo lugar por mais de um dia... o endereço que consta no bilhete deixado por ele não havia ninguém." disse Amanda entrando na squad.

"Ok. Precisamos de um mandado para invadirmos. Entre em contato com Barba, e assim que conseguirem entrem na residência com toda a equipe e vasculhem o local." Cragen disse demonstrando ansiedade, sendo logo obedecido por Amanda.

"Munch, conseguiu localizar o Det. Ash?" perguntou o Cap. apreensivo. Se Anne foi atrás de Elliot e Olivia, provavelmente iria atrás de Ash também.

"Consegui entrar em contato com a interpol e o Det. Ash está desaparecido há um tempo, sem pistas sobre o que aconteceu de fato com ele." Munch informou sério.

"Ok. Mantenha-se informado sobre isso e procure os arquivos do caso dos Gillette, verifique todos os endereços, propriedades, cartões e telefones de Anne... Ela não tem limites e nós sabemos bem disso, precisamos agir rápido!" Cragen falou preocupado tanto com o sumiço de Ash, quanto com o sequestro dos seus detetives.

"Limite realmente é uma palavra que não existe no vocabulário de Anne Gillette. Assim que recebi seu recado vim correndo. Sobre Olivia... é verdade?" Huang surgiu preocupado, cumprimentando Munch e Cragen.

"Olivia e Elliot... infelizmente é verdade... Venha, vou mostrar o que conseguimos até agora. Você será de grande ajuda George." disse Cragen o conduzindo até sua sala.

* * *

**Galpão III**

**24 de março**

**04:20 p.m.**

"Por você ter me ignorado até agora, aqui está uma pequena demonstração do que seu amiguinho Stabler vai sentir." Anne disse fazendo um sinal para Eric apertar uma campainha que havia na parede.

Ao ouvir o som na sala ao lado, Mike ligou o interruptor que automaticamente soltou uma descarga elétrica em Elliot. O grito foi alto.

Olivia estava desesperada, ouvir os gritos de Elliot a feriam de uma forma tão profunda que nem ela mesma podia imaginar.

"Esse foi o mais fraco... agora vamos ver até onde você consegue se segurar por ele." completou Anne ligando novamente o objeto e vagarosamente direcionando ao clítoris de Olivia.

Ao sentir aquele objeto vibrar em seu centro Olivia fechou os olhos. Tentava se mexer pra tirá-lo dali, mas Anne segurava firme e os movimentos eram muito restritos por conta das amarras em seus pulsos e tornozelos.

"Vamos lá Liv, entregue-se ao prazer!" Anne incentivava com o olhar vidrado no rosto de Olivia.

Depois de uns segundos com os olhos fechados Olivia achou melhor fixar em um ponto e se concentrar. Encarou um dos lustres do cômodo e tentou levar a mente para outro lugar. Conseguiu se segurar por aproximadamente 6 minutos, quando suas pernas começaram enfim tremer. Conforme os segundos avançavam ela começou a tremer o quadril de forma descontrolada querendo se livrar a todo custo daquilo. Queria gritar, a respiração já estava difícil. A dor era maior do que ela esperava. Em minutos ela desmaiou.

"Mas já? Achei que ela aguentaria um pouco mais..." O prazer de Anne vendo aquilo era enorme.

Esperou uns segundos antes de jogar um copo de água na cara de Olivia para acordá-la.

"Como foi perder o controle do seu corpo Liv?" Anne perguntou assim que ela voltou à consciência. O ódio estava claro no olhar de Olivia.

"Agora é a parte em que seu Elliot sofre um pouco..." ela informou já olhando para Eric que logo apertou a campainha.

Ver a dor no olhar de Elliot por conta do choque deixava Olivia devastada. Tentava se soltar a todo custo instintivamente. As amarras já estavam cortando a pele de tanto forçar.

"Ops seu amigo desmaiou... enquanto ele não acorda vamos continuar aqui!" falou Anne ligando novamente o vibrador.

Olivia balançava a cabeça em negação. Mesmo acreditando que conseguiria se conter dessa vez não queria que Anne a tocasse.

"Calma Liv, eu nem encostei em você ainda!" Anne provocou apenas aproximando o objeto do centro de Olivia que já estava enlouquecida.

8 MINUTOS - Olivia estava sem respirar tentando com todas suas forças se segurar.

Ao ver que Thomas e Eric estavam assistindo tudo e se estimulando, ela perdeu completamente a concentração e novamente começou a tremer e se debater, desmaiando em seguida.

Anne não esperou nem um minuto, já jogou um pouco de água no rosto de Olivia, a acordando.

Logo Eric apertou a campainha e Elliot foi novamente eletrocutado. Era visível que Elliot estava esgotado, não aguentava mais erguer a cabeça. Gritou bastante no começo, mas nem isso conseguia mais.

Anne repetiu o procedimento outra vez, e outra, e outra, e outra... Depois da décima vez Olivia não aguentava mais, seu corpo estava pingando de tanto suor. Mal sentia o objeto e já perdia completamente o controle.

"Como assim Liv? Já está pedindo para parar?" - Anne perguntou passando o objeto pelo corpo dela que não suportava sentir aquilo vibrando, mesmo que fosse na barriga. - "Ok. Vou deixar você descansar um pouco. Mas antes quero que você concorde comigo que foi bom... Você gostou?" perguntou ela brincando com o corpo de Olivia, que desesperada concordou freneticamente com a cabeça.

"Vamos ao último choque em Elliot! Será que ele resiste?" falou Anne indo apertar a campainha pessoalmente, mas ao levar o choque Elliot não reagiu, estava apagado.

Uma lágrima saiu do olho de Olivia involuntariamente ao assistir seu amigo sofrendo, completamente derrotado. Nunca havia visto Elliot assim, e isso a assustava muito.

"Uma pena que ele não conseguiu ficar acordado até o final..." - Anne disse se aproximando novamente da mesa. - "Thomas vai soltar suas mãos e seus tornozelos. Não quero que você tire a fita da sua boca. Entendido?" - ela perguntou, sendo logo respondida com a afirmativa de Olivia.

Thomas soltou as amarras. Anne já estava prevendo alguma reação dela, mas foi surpreendida, Olivia não moveu nem um músculo.

Na verdade, não conseguia. Seu corpo estava exausto e seus músculos acabados.

"Coloque suas mãos para frente." ordenou Thomas ainda excitado. Apesar da dor, Olivia vagarosamente moveu os braços a frente de seu corpo, logo sento algemada novamente.

Assim que Thomas a algemou, se afastou. Anne e Eric tinham saído do cômodo. Apesar da vontade, não atacaria Olivia. Anne havia sido muito clara ao proibi-lo de fazer isso por enquanto.

Olivia lentamente conseguiu se encolher. Ainda estava tremendo. Mal sentia as pernas e os braços. Estava resistindo ao sono, não queria desmaiar ali sozinha com Thomas. O ódio que estava sentindo de Anne era enorme, o nojo de si mesma por não ter resistido, e a culpa por ter feito seu amigo sofrer a machucavam por dentro. Aos poucos foi perdendo a consciência.

Uma hora depois Anne voltou.

"Acorde Olivia!" gritou ao ver que ela estava dormindo.

Olivia abriu os olhos devagar e virou o rosto. Logo atrás de Anne, dois homens seguravam Elliot.

Ao vê-lo a reação foi imediata, Olivia arregalou os olhos analisando seu amigo, precisava saber se ele estava bem, se não haviam feito mais nada de mal à ele.

"Elliot está bem... até demais! Não se preocupe." Anne disse impedindo o contato entre os dois.

Ao ver a parede de vidro espelhado Elliot ficou confuso. Mas a situação de Olivia o preocupava mais.

"O que vocês fizeram com ela?! Por que ela está assim?" Elliot gritou transtornado ao ver sua parceira encolhida, encharcada e quase não conseguindo se mexer.

"Nada além de dar prazer à ela! E sim, Olivia gostou." - Anne respondeu com um sorriso largo no rosto.

"Filha da puta! Vadia..." Elliot começou a gritar, mas Anne deu as costas à ele, o ignorando.

"Eric e Thomas, amarrem Olivia daquele jeito que combinamos." Anne ordenou assistindo seus homens a obedecendo.

Olivia tentou reagir, mas ainda não tinha forças suficiente para isso.

Eric e Thomas a puxaram até a beira da mesa. Apenas o tronco continuou apoiado, as penas ficaram caídas, livres. Prenderam as mãos acima da cabeça dela, do outro lado da mesa a deixando completamente exposta novamente.

A posição era desconfortável. Por mais que Olivia tentasse puxar as penas, não conseguia.

"Elliot aproxime-se." ordenou Anne olhando fixamente para Olivia.

Ele reagiu fortemente, já tinha entendido o que Anne pretendia e não cederia de forma alguma. Foi arrastado por Mike e Ryan.

"Está na cara que vocês sempre sentiram algo um pelo outro. Meus quatro amores desde o início queriam atacar Olivia, pareciam urubus avistando um banquete... mas eu como uma mulher decente não deixei. Preferi guardar isso para você, Elliot, saborear." Anne começou a explicar se divertindo com a expressão de Olivia.

"Não, eu não vou fazer nada. Você não pode me obrigar. Não!" Elliot começou a gritar desesperado.

Ao enxergar o corpo de Elliot e ver que ele estava excitado, Olivia ficou indignada. _Como ele poderia estar assim no meio desse inferno? _ela não conseguia entender. Olhou fixamente para ele tentando enxergar o motivo daquilo.

"Liv, não é o que você está pensando..." Elliot começou a falar vendo o olhar transtornado de Olivia, mas foi interrompido com um tapa na cara.

"Eu já disse pra você não falar nada! Agora vamos que eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo..." Anne gritou nervosa com eles.

Arrastaram Elliot até ficar a frente de Olivia.

"Abre as pernas!" ordenou Thomas ficando ao lado dela.

Olivia não obedeceu. As fechou com mais força ainda.

"Eu não vouu! NÃO!" Elliot gritava tentando se afastar com todas suas forças.

Thomas e Eric separaram as pernas de Olivia a força, enquanto Mike e Ryan empurraram Elliot para o meio delas.

"Muito bem, Olivia está pronta para recebê-lo. Vamos! AGORA ELLIOT! Se você não fizer, tudo complicará, para ela..." Anne gritou o pressionando.

Elliot não podia de forma alguma fazer isso. Por mais que ele a amasse, não a forçaria nunca em sua vida, em hipótese alguma. Uma das coisas que ele mais evitou foi machucar Olivia ou vê-la sofrer, não seria agora que ele faria.

Olivia o olhava nos olhos, desesperada, tentando se soltar. Estava em pânico. Elliot também.

* * *

**N/A: **Tive que dividir o capítulo em duas partes, tentarei postar a segunda parte na terça-feira.

**Reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

******ATENÇÃO: Esse capítulo é indicado apenas para maiores de 18 anos. Contém cenas de violência e sexo.**

**Galpão III**

**24 de março**

**08:45 p.m.**

_Thomas e Eric separaram as pernas de Olivia a força, enquanto Mike e Ryan empurraram Elliot para o meio delas._

_"Muito bem, Olivia está pronta para recebê-lo. Vamos! AGORA ELLIOT! Se você não fizer, tudo complicará, para ela..." Anne gritou o pressionando._

_Elliot não podia de forma alguma fazer isso. Por mais que ele a amasse, não a forçaria nunca em sua vida, em hipótese alguma. Uma das coisas que ele mais evitou foi machucar Olivia ou vê-la sofrer, não seria agora que ele faria._

_Olivia o olhava nos olhos, desesperada, tentando se soltar. Estava em pânico. Elliot também._

"Eu... eu não posso! Por favor Anne, esqueça isso..." Elliot disse com a voz controlada na esperança de que ela desistisse, mas foi interrompido antes de argumentar.

"Shhhh! Como você é frouxo Stabler... estou dando a oportunidade de você fazer de uma forma mais prazerosa, menos dolorosa! Olha para Olivia, ela também quer! Vamos!" Anne disse começando a perder a paciência.

"Eu não vou fazer isso!" ele gritou irritado com a insinuação de Anne.

Em respeito à Olivia, ele evitava olha-la. Sabia que naquele momento ela estava se sentindo exposta, não pioraria ainda mais a situação.

"Ok." - Falou Anne virando para o lado, pegando uma faca pequena e afiada - "Vou tirar essa fita... quem sabe assim a trilha sonora melhora!" ela completou deixando a boca de Olivia livre.

"Anne, você já não viu o bastante? Já nos levou até o limite! Isso não é necessário... por favor..." Olivia tentou estabilizar a voz e argumentar, mas foi interrompida.

"Cala a sua boca! Não quero ouvir nada além de gritos!" Anne disse nervosa, ficando em pé, apertando o rosto de Olivia com força em seguida virando um tapa.

"Eu estou implorando! É isso que você quer? Eu faço o que você quiser, menos isso, por favor..." Olivia começou a gritar desesperada.

Thomas e Eric seguravam Elliot com força entre as pernas de Olivia, ainda assim ele reagia com força tentando se livrar deles.

Anne deu um sorriso de canto vendo o desespero dos dois.

"Stabler, eu garanto que se eu perder a paciência quem sairá perdendo será sempre Olivia" ela advertiu se aproximando dele.

"EU NÃO POSSO! EU NÃO VOU FAZER NADA!" ele gritou descontrolado.

"Sua escolha, consequência dela!" Anne disse séria, aproximando a faca de uma das pernas de Olivia e cortando.

"Ahhhhhhh!" O grito de Olivia ecoou por todo o galpão.

Elliot tentou impedir, mas os homens o seguraram com força.

"Filha da puta!PARE!" ele gritou desesperado ao ver o sangue escorrer pela perna de sua parceira.

"Ui! Quero que você use toda essa sua energia em Olivia... e então detetive?" Anne perguntou a Elliot dando outra chance.

"Por favor, para com isso... Meu Deus... eu não posso... eu não posso!" ele implorou.

"Não. Não, não, nãooo!" Olivia começou a gritar ao ver Anne se aproximar de seu braço com a faca.

"Culpe Elliot, não a mim!" Anne falou logo cortando o braço esquerdo de Olivia.

Os gritos quebravam Elliot, sentir Olivia tremendo de dor o deixava completamente sem chão.

Os cortes, apesar de não serem profundos, sangravam bastante. Anne já estava no quinto corte e Elliot não cedia. Queria matar os dois de tão nervosa, não suportava desobediência.

Vagarosamente ela aproximou a faca dos seios de Olivia, que imediatamente começou a gritar e se mexer com força.

"NÃO! Elliot vai! Por favor! NÃO!" Olivia gritava em desespero, não aguentava mais a dor.

"Ahhhhh Deus... eu não posso! NÃO CONSIGO!" ele gritou se sentindo um completo fracassado.

Anne desceu um pouco a faca e cortou abaixo do seio direito de Olivia.

"ELLLL! VAI! Eu... eu... tudo bem! Você tem meu consentimento! Agora POR FAVOR VAI!" ela gritava com a respiração ofegante, olhando fixamente nos olhos dele.

"Me desculpa..." Elliot sussurrou chorando, se aproximando com dificuldade do centro dela.

Anne já estava preparada para cortar a barriga de Olivia. Parou ao ver que Elliot tinha se mexido. Fez um sinal para seus homens soltarem uma das mãos dele.

Ele tremia, suava... Essa sem sombra de dúvidas era a decisão mais difícil de toda sua vida. Mas ver sua parceira ali sofrendo, implorando, era pior do que qualquer coisa.

Elliot deu uma última olhada para Olivia.

"Tudo bem..." ela sussurrou com os olhos marejados.

Com a mão livre Elliot se direcionou a entrada dela. Seria o mais delicado possível, apesar de ser quase impossível, tentaria não machucá-la.

Começou penetrá-la vagarosamente. Olivia estava travada, com os músculos completamente contraídos, respirava fundo tentando relaxar, mas de nada adiantava.

Anne fez um sinal para Eric e Thomas, que imediatamente empurraram com força o quadril de Elliot o fazendo entrar inteiro nela.

Olivia tentou com todas suas forças conter o grito, mas não conseguiu. A dor que sentiu ao ser praticamente rasgada por dentro foi além. Fechou os olhos com força e virou o rosto.

Elliot ia reagir, mas foi interrompido por Anne.

"Eu quero que vocês se encarem! Abra os olhos e olhe para ele, AGORA!" - Anne começou a falar nervosa, forçando a faca contra o rosto de Olivia – "E você, Stabler, faça direito, pois só poderá parar quando gozar..." ela completou com um sorriso largo ao ver as expressões transtornadas nas faces dos dois.

Olivia não conseguia encará-lo, mas a faca quase entrando em seu rosto foi mais convincente que sua vontade, a fazendo virar o rosto devagar e olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Me desculpa... me desculpa!" Elliot sussurrou insistentemente ao começar a se movimentar devagar.

A dor estava além do físico, estava na alma. Olivia queria sumir, se esconder, instintivamente fechava os olhos, mas a faca sendo forçada contra seu corpo a lembrava de abri-los. Travou a boca o mais forte possível, estava sentindo muita dor, mas não queria que Elliot se sentisse ainda mais culpado por tudo isso.

Depois de uns minutos Thomas e Eric se afastaram, juntando-se aos outros dois próximos a parede de vidro. Anne aos poucos também se afastou sentando em uma cadeira próxima, pegando uma câmera para filmar os dois.

Já fazia vinte e cinco minutos que eles estavam ali, Elliot já estava exausto, havia aumentado a velocidade, mas não conseguia chegar lá. Estava nervoso demais para conseguir.

"Eu... eu não consigo! Você já não viu o suficiente?" Elliot gritou nervoso automaticamente sendo cercado pelos homens de Anne.

"É só você relaxar e se concentrar! Vamos lá, olhe a mulher que você está possuindo... quantas vezes você já não fantasiou esse momento? Só um aviso... se você não conseguir, tem quem consiga!" falou Anne mordendo os lábios com o olhar vidrado.

"Pelo amor de Deus! Você é doente!" disse Elliot vermelho de ódio, pela situação, por Anne não ter limites, por estar machucando a pessoa que mais ama no mundo, e por fim por saber que tem outros quatro homens ali e que se ele não fizer, eles farão.

O olhar de Olivia já estava vazio. Elliot pode ver exatamente o momento em que isso aconteceu. Ela não gritava mais, não reagia, era como se apenas seu corpo estivesse ali e sua alma tivesse ido embora, se perdido.

"Cala a boca e faça direito!" Anne gritou ficando em pé novamente, passando a câmera para Ryan.

Elliot chorava de raiva e nojo de si mesmo. Se concentrou o máximo que conseguiu para terminar logo com aquilo. Em cinco minutos ele desmontou em cima de Olivia.

Ao sentir o líquido quente dele se espalhando dentro do seu corpo as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelos olhos dela involuntariamente.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Anne falava alto batendo palmas empolgada.

"EU TE ODEIO! VADIA! EU VOU TE MATAR!" Elliot gritava descontrolado querendo atacar Anne, logo sendo retirado da sala por Ryan e Mike.

Olivia estava em choque. Não mexia um músculo sequer, apenas olhava para o nada e respirava de forma superficial.

"Vamos lá, mexa-se! Não seja hipócrita, você também gostou!" Anne começou a falar acariciando o cabelo de Olivia enquanto Thomas soltava as mãos dela.

Olivia não se manifestou. Apenas puxou os braços para o peito e fechou as pernas com dificuldade.

Eric a pegou pela cintura, a colocou nos seus ombros e a levou de volta para a cela.

Assim que a jogou ao lado de Elliot, saiu trancando a grade.

Do jeito que caiu Olivia ficou por vários minutos, se encolhendo depois de um tempo.

Elliot estava acabado, não aguentava mais sentir tudo o que estava sentindo, o ódio de si era pior do que qualquer dor física. Era como se uma bomba tivesse estourado de dentro dele e seu corpo estivesse desmoronando aos poucos.

Olivia não chorava, apenas tremia e olhava para o chão. Já fazia quarenta minutos que os dois estavam ali e nada havia sido dito.

"Não!" Olivia soltou, erguendo uma das mãos ainda trêmulas em sinal de impedimento, ao sentir que Elliot estava se aproximando.

"Liv... me... me desculpa... Meu Deus..." Elliot falou gaguejando. Sentir a indiferença e a frieza de Olivia era pior do que a culpa que estava sentindo.

Olivia não respondeu, apenas voltou a se encolher, escondendo o rosto. Não queria ouvir nada que viesse dele naquele momento.

Elliot estava tentando manter a raiva que estava sentindo sob controle. Conseguiu segurar por longos minutos, mas saber que era ele o causador de toda a dor que Olivia claramente estava sentindo o quebrou. Levantou rapidamente em um impulso.

"Ahhhhhhh!" ele gritou socando a parede descontroladamente. Só parou com suas mãos começaram a sangrar. Em seguida escorregou até o chão e ali ficou chorando. Naquele momento ele precisava daquilo, não aguentava mais.

Uma hora depois Olivia finalmente ergueu o olhar. Com uma das mãos sentiu o sangue seco sobre os cortes.

Ao descer um pouco a mão e sentir o sêmen escorrido em suas pernas ainda úmido, começou a tremer e a chorar compulsivamente. Levantou com muito esforço e foi até a grade.

"HEYYY! ALGUÉM! Eu preciso tomar banho! HEYYY! ANNEEE!" ela começou a gritar histericamente batendo na grade com força.

Elliot não ousou se aproximar, afinal sabia que seria prejudicial a ela.

Olivia gritou até quase perder a voz quando enfim alguém apareceu,

"Você tem cinco minutos." Thomas surgiu entrando na cela, agarrando Olivia pelos cabelos, a levando até o banheiro.

Chegando lá ela o encarou esperando que ele a deixasse sozinha, mas isso não aconteceu.

Preferiu não confrontá-lo, não aguentaria mais nada naquela noite. Agachou com dificuldade para pegar o sabonete. Suas pernas tremiam, estava complicado se manter em pé.

Apesar do choque pela água gelada, Olivia não recuou. Começou a se limpar como se só fosse ficar realmente limpa quando tirasse a própria pele. As lágrimas quentes escorrendo pelo rosto contrastavam com a água fria.

Depois de se limpar compulsivamente, Olivia teve uma crise forte de choro, quando ia cair Thomas a agarrou pelo braço e a puxou pra junto de si.

"Sabia que até quebrada você é uma delícia!" ele sussurrou no ouvido de Olivia, esfregando seu corpo ao dela de forma grosseira.

"Me solta!" Olivia gritou tentando se afastar, mas quanto mais ela se mexia, com mais força ele a puxava.

"Você não consegue se segurar mesmo né Thomas? Ainda não é hora!" Anne apareceu nervosa, intervindo na situação.

"Me desculpe Senhora. Isso não se repetirá!" ele disse largando Olivia imediatamente.

Apesar do ódio que sentia por Anne, Olivia agradeceu internamente por ela estar ali.

"Pode ir andando Liv, estamos logo atrás de você. Vai!" ordenou Anne gritando impaciente.

Apesar da dificuldade, Olivia não queria ninguém tocando nela, resolvendo assim obedecer a ordem. Cruzou os braços no peito e começou a andar, mancando e tremendo, mas ainda em pé.

"Tenham uma boa noite meus anjinhos!" Anne disse jogando Olivia na cela, trancando a grade novamente.

Ao ver sua parceira mancando, completamente encharcada Elliot levantou. Queria abraçá-la, fazer alguma coisa para que ela não sentisse mais frio ou dor. Mas havia um abismo sentimental separando os dois, era quase palpável a tensão, o que o fez recuar.

Ali não havia mais nada para cobrir o corpo e se aquecer. Nem blusa, nem calça, nem cobertor e agora nem Elliot. Aos poucos Olivia se encolheu em um canto e ficou ali quieta, apenas olhando para suas mãos.

Depois de duas torturantes horas Elliot quebrou o silêncio. Precisava falar senão enlouqueceria.

"Liv... me desculpa... por favor, me perdoa. Eu nunca, em toda minha vida, cheguei a cogitar a ideia de te machucar! Ainda mais você... Deus..." - Ele começou a falar inseguro se aproximando um pouco de Olivia. - "Naquela hora eu... eu não estava excitado com a situação... Anne me obrigou a tomar dois comprimidos antes... eu.. eu não pude evitar... me desculpa!... Você não precisa me abraçar, nem agir como se nada tivesse acontecido... eu só preciso que você me perdoe... por favor Liv..." Elliot completou tremendo, não de frio, a adrenalina fazia isso com ele.

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso... eu sei que você não é culpado... e que eu disse que tudo bem, mas... mas por enquanto eu não consigo suportar seu cheiro, nem olhar nos seus olhos... Merda! Que merda!" Olivia começou a falar com a voz rouca e terminou gritando. Os sentimentos contrastando, eram tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo que ela não conseguia manter a calma.

"Liv... meu Deus.. eu.." ouvi-la dizer que não suportava olhá-lo foi como uma faca cortando lentamente seu peito. As lágrimas surgiram automaticamente em seus olhos, travando sua voz.

"Essa desgraçada da Anne está conseguindo o que ela quer... filha da puta. A culpa não é sua... a culpa é toda minha... eu devia saber lidar com tudo isso... eu não queria sentir o que eu estou sentindo agora..." Olivia começou a falar sem parar, rápido, estava quase perdendo o fôlego. Quando foi tentar levantar, perdeu as forças e caiu novamente no chão, começando a vomitar em seguida.

"Meu Deus Liv!" Elliot correu assustado a segurando pelo braço.

"NÃO TOQUE EM MIM! SAIA DE PERTO! SOME!" ela gritou descontrolada finalmente o encarando.

Elliot perdeu o chão naquele momento, ao sentir o ódio no olhar de Olivia se afastou rapidamente.

"Me desculpa..." ele sussurrou.

Os sentimentos contraditórios faziam Olivia se sentir a pior pessoa do mundo. Assim que parou de vomitar, foi até outro canto, deitou tentando se esconder o máximo possível e começou a chorar. Tentou não fazer barulho, mas ele já havia notado.

Elliot nunca havia visto sua parceira daquele jeito... destruída. Não conseguia entender muitas coisas... queria perguntar muitas outras, mas não faria, não podia... se ouvir a voz dele machucasse Olivia, ele não falaria... Começou a se questionar sobre o que Anne e aqueles homens fizeram com Olivia enquanto ele levava os choques na sala ao lado, afinal quando chegou na sala Olivia estava molhada de suor, com a boca tapada, mal conseguindo se mexer... as piores hipóteses passaram em sua cabeça o que o atormentou pelo resto da noite.

Depois de um tempo ele foi até o canto onde Olivia havia vomitado e fez o mesmo.

* * *

**Galpão III**

**25 de março**

**05:15 a.m.**

Olivia, depois de um bom tempo chorando, havia finalmente conseguido apagar. Elliot não conseguia fechar os olhos. Eric e Ryan surgiram de repente abrindo a grade.

Elliot levantou imediatamente impedindo que vissem Olivia.

"Queremos você mesmo, venha!" Ryan disse com a voz grossa, sério.

Elliot fez um sinal de calma, demonstrando que iria até eles, que não era necessário gritar. Não queria que Olivia acordasse e o visse sendo arrastado.

Saíram devagar da cela, sem reação alguma se Elliot, deixando Olivia sozinha ali.

"O que vocês querem?" Elliot perguntou irritado com a forma com que os homens o seguravam.

"Nós nada... Anne quer." Eric respondeu com a expressão estranha.

* * *

**N/A: **Foi mals a mega demora, vários motivos me impediram de postar antes, como provas na faculdade, monografia, meu pen drive, o Rock in Rio e afins hahahhaha...

NÃO ME MATEM!

Agradecida.

**Reviews! ;)**


End file.
